


Роуз Лалонд и Её Безвременная Кончина (Rose Lalonde and Her Untimely Death by oxfordRoulette)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronomy, College, Consensual Blood Drinking, F/F, Florida, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Original Mythology, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты встречаешь древнюю девушку, одна кожа да кости, которая толкает тебя в свой умирающий звёздный мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Её Преждевременная Встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rose Lalonde and Her Untimely Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087722) by [oxfordRoulette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxfordRoulette/pseuds/oxfordRoulette). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Это официально третья часть серии Тёмный Мир, но вы можете читать её первой, если хотите! События этой истории происходят раньше двух других.
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравится!

Ты потираешь щёку краем ручки, жест нетерпения, который ты используешь, чтобы показать "Я уже по горло сыта этим увлекательным разговором". К сожалению, твой дражайший брат сейчас находится в тысяче миль от тебя, что означает, что искусный шарм теряется в телефонной линии. Однако, ты не можешь просто сказать "адью!" и повесить трубку, потому что сегодня ты на очень важной миссии, и ты не хочешь, чтобы мальчишка сдал тебя твоей соседке.

-... и я просто говорю, ты получишь всех этих флоридских цыпочек с южным говором, а я тут сижу и делаю то, что предписал Господь Бог: живу моногамно, гетеросексуально и фурродственно.  
\- Извини, должно быть, я прослушала это, - говоришь ты, украшая свой голос идеальным сочетанием монотонности и скуки. Он толи не улавливает твоего тонкого намёка, толи, что вероятнее всего, просто игнорирует его.  
\- Фурродственно, ну, знаешь, потому что я встречаюсь с фурри. Я йиффую на фурри.

Ты вполне уверена, что у Джейд Харли нет мехового костюма, и что она просто интересуется этой субкультурой, но ты не скажешь об этом Дейву. Это разобьёт его сердце. Кроме того, любые постельные развлечения между ними касаются их, и только их двоих, и ты не собираешься осуждать их. Ни в коей мере. Даже если Дейв играет роль фурсоны.

\- Ха, - говорит Дейв. – Теперь ты об этом думаешь.  
\- К слову о йиффе, - быстро говоришь ты. – Разве у тебя нет свидания, на которое тебе пора бежать? Она ехала до самого великолепного Техаса ради этой ночи, чтобы пробежаться пальцами через твою очаровательную матовую эмо-чёлку.  
\- Ох, чёрт. Спасибо, что следишь за моим расписанием йиффа, Роуз. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как заботиться о парне.

Ты выпрямляешься. Вот оно, окончание, та часть, когда ты вешаешь трубку и фокусируешься на своих приоритетных задачах.

\- Разумеется, я знаю.  
\- Пока-пока.  
\- Целую.

Ты слышишь щелчок на другом конце, оставляющий тебя в одиночестве со сладостной песнью тишины. Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как ты потеряла... _их_ , и это первая ночь, когда твоя соседка оставила тебя наедине в любовных объятиях осенних каникул. Ты просто надеешься, нет, молишься, что никто не добрался до них первым. Звонок Дейва был отвлечением, риском, на который ты решилась пойти, и теперь ты опасаешься, что может быть слишком поздно.

Ты забираешь свой фонарик из-под матраса, накидываешь на себя единственную толстовку, которая у тебя есть (она чернее чёрного, разумеется, это единственный приемлемый цвет удобной одежды) и выходишь в коридор университетского общежития. Здесь никого нет из-за того, что это первые каникулы первого курса, и ты слишком влюблена в одиночество, чтобы лететь в Рино с матерью, словно это клёво. Ты вздыхаешь с чудесным облегчением. У твоего преступления не должно быть свидетелей, никто не должен идти за тобой, чтобы увидеть, что ты потеряла, никаких слухов не должно подняться из-за предмета, который ты ищешь.

Ты выходишь наружу (облачная ночь служит тебе маскировкой, чёрная толстовка – твой щит, притушенный фонарик – твой кинжал в ножнах) и направляешься к небольшому скоплению деревьев на маленьком участке позади зданий. Скрывшись за особенно толстым кустарником, ты включаешь фонарик. Кажется, ты уронила их где-то здесь, оставила лежать в грязи по пьяному недоразумению, оставила свой позор на всеобщее обозрение.

Ну, не совсем на _всеобщее_ , ты вполне уверена, что никто здесь не ходит, особенно в полночь во время каникул. Но если кто-нибудь увидит это, ты будешь обречена на жизнь социальной парии, став объектом издевок младшекурсников и отверженная преподавателями.

Твой фонарик сияет среди корней деревьев, то одного, то другого, и... ага, вот они где, как раз там, где ты их оставила.

Твои превосходно сохранившиеся трусики с осьминожками, Медузой Джимми и словом "Суббота" вышитым шёлковой нитью на задней части.

Ты не уверена, каким образом ты умудрилась потерять своё нижнее бельё в деревьях. Кажется, ты была изрядно под градусом во время большой вечеринки в честь окончания занятий, и ты пошла отлить на улицу и... Они упали в пьяной дымке, по всей видимости. Если бы кто-то увидел их, то узнал бы, что Роуз Лалонд, Королева Проклятых Учебников Английского, оставила своё исподнее в лесу, будучи пьяной в дрова... Ну, ты не хочешь думать о том, каковы могли бы быть последствия.

Ты забираешь их и заталкиваешь в свой передний карман. Твоим трусикам потребуется шесть порций OxiClean, прежде чем они снова станут пригодны для носки, но у тебя слабость к Медузе Джимми, и ты хочешь видеть его на своём заду каждую вторую субботу. Без Медузы Джимми и суббота не суббота.

Ты слышишь громкий хруст позади себя, потом приглушённое:

\- Ой. Упс.

Кажется, оно доносится из-за слоя толстого бархата. Ты видела достаточно фильмов ужасов, чтобы знать, к чему ведёт этот сценарий – девственная студентка первого года, одна посреди леса за полночь, и к ней приближается хищник. Ты не станешь стереотипом! Ты не будешь стоять в ужасе и кричать целую минуту, прежде чем у тебя жестоко вырвут голосовые связки. Нет, ты разумная и сильная молодая леди, которая способна с помощью разговора найти выход из запечатанного стального ящика.

Ты разворачиваешься, спокойно, на твоём лице озорная и уверенная улыбка, и говоришь:

\- Приветствую. Что вы делаете в столь... О боже, что на вас надето?

На самом деле, твоей более примитивной реакцией была: "Ох, чёрт, передо мной стоит сумасшедшая молодая женщина, которая, наверно, посещает местные собрания конвента для последователей тайного языческого культа с жертвоприношениями", но это трансформируется в простой, пусть и эффективный вопрос о том, почему она носит эту накидку.

Несмотря на то, что твой фонарик светит прямо на неё, ткань, в которую она закуталась, настолько тёмная, что даже если бы она стояла в комнате без единого источника света, ты всё равно могла бы видеть её так же ясно, как если бы она была покрыта блёстками с ног до головы. Это нервирует – чёрный кусок небытия в и без того тёмной обстановке. Ты видишь лишь её запястья, ладони и нижнюю часть лица, её капюшон отбрасывает ночную тень на её лицо.

И, кстати говоря, её кожа струится контрастом белого и коричневого и испещрена узорами по всей видимой части её тела. А, должно быть, это какое-то нарушение пигментации, хотя твой словарь подводит тебя, поскольку медицинские термины "точной науки" никогда не были твоей сильной стороной. Она очень, очень высокая и очень, очень худая, и если чёрная накидка не дала тебе понять, что ты неожиданно попала в крипипасту, то эти две физических характеристики уж точно дали.

Она оглядывает себя сверху вниз, её руки чуть приподнимаются, в результате чего накидка приоткрывается, демонстрируя довольно обычное тёмное платье, которое можно было бы надеть в клуб.

\- Это модно, - говорит она.

Тебе стоило бы, наверно, начать убегать. Но ещё тебе очень любопытно, и обычно этот аспект побеждает в тебе. Блин, он и сейчас побеждает.

\- Буду знать, - отвечаешь ты.  
\- Итак, эм, слушай, - говорит женщина. – Я собираюсь сделать кое-что, что весьма необходимо для моего благосостояния, и это может быть больно для тебя. Чуть-чуть. Но у меня есть пластыри неоновых цветов, и тебе не нужно беспокоиться о тетанусе или других странных человеческих расстройствах, так что всё должно быть в порядке.

У неё очень сильный акцент. К своему стыду, ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, откуда он, ты даже не могла бы сделать грамотную прикидку. Её голос словно бы пытается перепрыгивать через гласные, но насильно, против его воли вынужден тратить время на неприятные звуки вроде длинных "о" или коротких "а".

\- Прошу прощения? – говоришь ты.

Она поднимает свои руки, машет ими в твою сторону. Её рот раскрывается, словно она хочет что-то объяснить тебе, но не может призвать слова, чтобы описать запутанный сценарий, который привёл к этому моменту. Она вздыхает, потом у тебя темнеет в глазах, когда она устремляется к тебе в порыве своей невозможной полуночной накидки.

Ткань обхватывает тебя, слои шёлка сжимают твои руки, и ты чувствуешь ностальгический аромат весенних вечеров и костров в изгибе её плеча. Она подгибает твои колени, опускает тебя на землю, её руки крепко держат твоё тело, и твоего мозга запоздало достигает идея о том, что тебе, наверно, стоило бы закричать.

Ты откидываешь челюсть, чтобы издать прекрасный женственный вопль, но губы женщины, укрытые тенями, изгибаются, и она захлопывает твой рот своей ладонью. Похоже, ты накрепко оказалась под её контролем, упав, как в обморочном дамском романе, и ты находишь ситуацию весьма романтичной. Ты не можешь сказать, какую её часть ты можешь разглядеть, в конце концов, тут слишком темно.

Очевидно, ты слишком много читала вампирских фанфиков. Вероятнее всего, эта женщина – сумасшедшая убийца с топором и романтическим фетишем. Ты представляешь себе, как Дейв произносит речь на твоих похоронах после того, как она расчленяет тебя, и эта мысль приводит тебя в больший ужас, чем твоя текущая ситуация.

Ты не можешь отбиться от неё жалкими хлипкими ударами студента Английского, поэтому ты решаешь, что следующим лучшим решением будет неодобрительно, но по-матерински сузить глаза. Она не реагирует на это, и ты задаёшься вопросом, видит ли она хоть что-нибудь из-под этого капюшона. Он выглядит необычайно неудобным. Она оглядывается, и ты предполагаешь, что она в последний раз удостоверяется в отсутствии свидетелей. Как убедительно.

\- Я прошу прощения, но, как я и говорила раньше, это весьма необходимо. Обещаю, что твоему смертному сосуду не будет нанесено никакого перманентного вреда.

"Смертный сосуд" – весьма интересный выбор слов, не из тех, которые могла бы выбрать ты. Она запрокидывает твою голову, используя руку на твоих губах, и наклоняется к очень чувствительной части твоей шеи. Пока ты чувствуешь, как её дыхание касается твоей кожи, и стараешься не рассмеяться от того, насколько это щекотно, тебя терзает жгучий вопрос, который тебе удаётся вытолкнуть из своих лёгких и задать в ладонь незнакомки.

\- Ммм мммммнм мммппммххмм мммнмммпхм?

Она наклоняет твою голову вниз, потом отнимает ладонь.

\- Что? – шепчет она.  
\- Ты, случайно, не настоящий вампир? – шепчешь ты в ответ. Не хотелось бы портить свой единственный в жизни шанс встретиться с настоящим вампиром женственного класса, привлекая чужое внимание.  
\- Эм... нет.

Ты открываешь рот, чтобы закричать на помощь, но твои челюстные мускулы совсем не в форме, поэтому она накрывает ладонью твои губы, прежде чем твой рот успевает открыться на нужную ширину.

\- Не важно, я... Говорила неправду. Разумеется, ха ха, ты была права. Я совершенно точно вампир. Никогда и не было сомнений в том, что я, определённо, вампир. Я очень привлекательная таинственная леди-вампир, которая высосет из тебя кровь, и это будет очень горячо для твоих человеческих чувств.

Прохладный ведер дует в твои испуганные, болезненно широко раскрытые глаз, и ты сжимаешь их. Это детская реакция на страх, тебе стыдно, что твоё сердце бьётся настолько быстро. Чёрт. Розалина, тебе надо было кричать во всё своё маленькое горло, когда у тебя был шанс, о чём ты вообще думала? Теперь ты встречаешь свою смерть в бездне собственных закрытых глаз, твоё тело обхватывает молодая женщина, которой очень нужна помощь психиатра, и в кармане твоей толстовки лежат твои смятые трёхдневные трусики. Что вообще подумают в похоронном бюро? У тебя будут худшие похороны на свете.

Ты чувствуешь укол в шею. Ощущение такое, словно десять тысяч иголок, покрытых ядом, вонзилось в тебя, хотя, возможно, это говорит твоё чувство сверхъестественного ужаса. В основном просто больно. Даже очень. Ай.

Когда кровь начинает вытекать из тебя, ты делаешь нечто, что, как тебе казалось, ты никогда не сделаешь не иронически:

Ты теряешь сознание.


	2. Твоя Жизнь Следует Системе Классификации Аарне-Томпсона?

Ты просыпаешься в половину второго ночи на скамейке перед своим общежитием, у тебя на животе лежит бутылка лучшего флоридского апельсинового сока и рукописная записка, в которой староанглийской каллиграфией выведено: "Приношу Мои Глубочайшие Извинения Надеюсь Тебе Нравится Неоново Пурпурный Мне Показалось Что Этот Цвет Тебе Идёт".

Кажется, она имеет в виду пластырь, который налеплен на твою шею.

Три дня, шесть, к счастью, отрицательных теста на переносимые заболевания в лаборатории и десять тысяч яростных запросов в Google о местных шабашах вампиров твои соседи по общаге возвращаются, и занятия возобновляются. Ты ни единой душе не рассказываешь о случившемся, за исключением медсестёр, которые брали у тебя тесты, разумеется, потому что кто вообще мог бы тебе поверить? У тебя есть здесь друзья, это верно, но ты недостаточно близка с кем-либо из них, чтобы они безоговорочно поверили в твой рассчитанный на предубеждения пересказ событий. Кроме того, ты не решилась обращаться в полицию из-за случившегося, потому что они могли бы сделать, даже если бы поверили тебе? Ты решаешь, что сообщишь обо всём только тогда, когда обнаружишь другого студента, которого постигла та же участь.

Первым курсом из тех, что возобновились после каникул, был "Введение в Астрономию", необходимая доза естественных наук, от которой ты решила отделаться на первом году, чтобы не пришлось терпеть её в последующие. Это ужасно скучно, но ты ничего иного и не ожидала. Кроме того, у тебя ужасная успеваемость на нём, ты держишься на уровне четвёрки с плюсом несмотря на все усилия, затрачиваемые на изучение учебной литературы, что приводит тебя в ярость. В любом случае, профессор решил, что будет "весело" и "совершенно точно не пустой тратой вашего драгоценного времени" отправить весь класс на экскурсию сразу же после каникул.

Ты находишь Космический Центр Кеннеди самой претенциозной ловушкой для туристов по эту сторону от Диснейуорлда. Между отвратительными астронавтами-талисманами, с которыми братство с Экономического настойчиво решило сфотографироваться, 3D симуляцией-аттракционом, которую, по твоим прикидкам, делали ещё где-то в конце девяностых, но графическую часть добавили в этом десятилетии, и заметным отсутствием кого-либо из твоих утончённых коллег по Английскому в компании с тобой, ты совершенно отвратительно проводишь время. К счастью, тебе не нужно заниматься никакими внепрограммными работами, за исключением письменного отчёта, который ты закончила за полчаса, так что ты решаешь, что скоротаешь время, устроив себе продолжительный ланч.

Ты идёшь в кафе, в котором места заняты наименьшим количеством людей, берёшь поднос и подходишь к стойке с бутербродами. Здесь работает система "бери бутерброд, который выглядит наименее просроченным, и плати на выходе", последний писк моды в кафетериеподобных "ресторанах", и ты нависаешь над охлаждаемой витриной, выискивая что-нибудь, что не полностью...

Проворные пальцы, покрытые коричнево-белой кожей, в настоящий момент пытаются схватить клюквенно-индюшачью комбинацию в духе Дня Благодарения. Ты следишь взглядом вверх по худощавой руке до плохой футболки NASA, потом по изящной стройной шее и к большим зелёным глазам...

... которые ты совершенно точно не помнишь с той ночи, когда эта женщина пила из тебя кровь.

\- Ты, - говоришь ты.

Она в ужасе роняет бутерброд.

Она смотрит на тебя, её рот медленно открывается в самую идеальную О-форму, которую тебе доводилось видеть за твою постыдно короткую жизнь. Она начинает смеяться так, как, наверно, смеётся Королева Англии за чаепитием с ненавистными ей родственниками.

\- Ох, ты только посмотри, сколько времени, - говорит она, бросая взгляд на свой браслет. – Похоже, мне надо бежать! Какое трагическое совпадение. Кажется, мы никогда не сможем вновь пережить опыт, который мы разделили. Какая жалость.

Ты опускаешь взгляд на её бейдж "Привет, Меня Зовут", который она тут же нервно прикрывает.

\- Канайя. Уникальное имя. Это твоё фальшивое вампирское имя для твоих фальшивых вампирских хобби? Я уверена, что смогу найти тебя по нему, равно как и провести занимательный шантаж, просто сделав запрос в Google.  
\- Не будет никаких "запросов в Google", - говорит она, показывая пальцами кавычки. Господи, она на самом деле показала кавычки. – Только не в этом центре NASA.

Ты вытаскиваешь свой смартфон для гнусных целей.

\- Даже не знаю. У меня здесь прекрасно ловит 4G, и я уверена, что это можно сделать за пять секунд. Ох, ты только посмотри, я уже ввожу его.

Ты нажимаешь на кнопку поиска в своём приложении, и он начинает выводить результаты, пока Канайя говорит:

\- Нет, нет, нет, ты не будешь искать меня в "Google", я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты немедленно прекратила это поведение.

Как обычно, действительно полезными результатами оказываются только первые три, все они ведут на какие-то архивные статьи New York Times, датированные пятидесятыми годами, в которых сообщается, что некто по имени Канайя похитила небольшого астронома из СССР на два дня. Ты нажимаешь на ссылку.

Канайя нависает над твоим телефоном. Ты позволяешь ей стоять рядом, в конце концов, если она попытается его отобрать, ты всё равно не сможешь остановить её, она как плакучая ива. 

\- О нет. Эпоха информации никогда не даст мне умереть в анонимности, верно?

Её утверждение подразумевает, что статья на самом деле про неё. Ты читаешь её по диагонали, проматывая рекламу и древние абзацы, пытаясь отыскать фотографию. Она не может на самом деле быть вампиром, верно? Ты не знаешь, какой вариант был бы лучше: тот, что каким-то образом женщина вампир пила кровь из тебя и утверждает, что она не вампир, или тот, что этой привлекательной и утончённой женщине на самом деле как минимум восемьдесят.

\- Ох ты, - говоришь ты, найдя фотографию ан фас в конце статьи. – Это на самом деле ты. Верно?

Это должна быть она, сколько вообще существовало женщин по имени Канайя с нарушением пигмента кожи и сухопарыми щеками за всю известную историю? На этой фотографии у неё другая стрижка, она само олицетворение стереотипной домохозяйки пятидесятых, но это совершенно точно она. Ты чувствуешь что-то среднее между удивлением и ужасной скукой от этого открытия. Если бы это было предсказуемым сюжетным ходом в романе, который ты читаешь, ты бы немедленно отложила книгу, но ты не можешь настолько же легко отделаться от этого в реальной жизни.

\- Похищение учёного? Стыд и позор.  
\- Да, к сожалению, я была очень голодна, и голод заставляет меня прибегать к экстремальным мерам. В конечном счёте, он всё равно не смог предоставить мне ничего сверх того, что предоставила мне ты.

Ты выключаешь экран телефона.

\- Значит, ты вампир. Ты не можешь этого отрицать: вечная молодость, питьё крови, таинственные преследования по ночам, все факты на лицо. Я немного удивлена способностью жить и здравствовать в солнечной Флориде, но готова принять несоответствия с традиционным фольклором. Возможно, вместо этого ты блестишь? Прошу, просвети меня.

Она проводит рукой по волосам, что, похоже, означает жест отчаянья. Кажется, ты выловила её с поличным. Теперь она не может убежать, и что вообще она может с тобой сделать в людном аттракционе для туристов? Ты удовлетворишь своё любопытство, чёрт возьми, и ты удовлетворишь его прямо сейчас.

\- Почему бы нам не... съесть ланч вместе? – предлагает она, подчёркнуто глядя в пол. – Я объясню. Если ты пообещаешь мне кое-что.

Ты хватаешь клейкий бутерброд Дня Благодарения – у тебя всегда была слабость к дешёвому клюквенному соусу.

\- Ох, дорогая моя, ты же знаешь, что для тебя я готова на всё. Говори же.  
\- Эм. Хорошо. – отвечает она, беря для себя такой же бутерброд. По всей видимости, она не очень хорошо понимает сарказм. Ты запоминаешь эту небольшую деталь на будущее. – Я хотела бы, чтобы ты помогла мне найти исследователя неизведанного.

Она следует за тобой к кассе, и ты протягиваешь кассиру двадцатидолларовую купюру.

\- Исследователя неизведанного? Таких в наши дни немного. Возможно, ты не в курсе, раз ты могла провести столетия, уютно устроившись в гробу, но большая часть поверхности Земли уже была подробно изучена.

Ты стоишь рядом с кассой и ждёшь, пока она не оплатит свой ланч.

\- Я прекрасно осведомлена об этом. Тем не менее, есть области, которые не были изучены достаточно глубоко, хотя эти области расположены за пределами нашей атмосферы. Я ищу одного из таких.

Ты ведёшь её к столикам снаружи, Канайя следует за тобой, как тень.

\- Астронавта?  
\- Не обязательно, я могу работать и с более... теоретической стороной вопроса.

Ты выбираешь столик на солнце, чтобы посмотреть, боится ли она света или нет. Она не боится и не начинает блестеть, и ты мысленно благодаришь свои счастливые звёзды за то, что _Сумерки_ не были альфой и омегой вампирских энциклопедий. Ты садишься, она садится напротив тебя.

\- А, я вижу, у тебя хороший вкус. У интересующихся космосом учёных богаче букет?

Ты считаешь, что достаточно хорошо умеешь вести себя за столом, большое спасибо твоей матери, но в сравнении с деликатным способом, которым Канайя открывает упаковку своего бутерброда, ты выглядишь как дикое изголодавшееся животное. 

\- Ах, ну да, похоже, ты путаешь меня с одним из персонажей вашего человеческого фольклора. Питьё крови, к которому я иногда прибегаю, не является моим основным механизмом питания. Вообще-то, это лишь блеклая замена тому, что я предпочитаю, небольшой трюк, которому научил меня мой старый друг, чтобы поддерживать себя во время засухи.  
\- Хмм. Расскажи мне ещё, - ты пытаешься открыть свой бутерброд таким же образом, как и Канайя, и с треском проваливаешь попытку. Липкая лента зацепляется за твои пальцы, и это очень неудачно. – Старый друг, который научил тебя, как пить кровь, на вашем секретном шабаше вампиров?

Канайя закрывает лицо ладонью, со шлепком.

\- Нет. Старый друг, который... Эм. Ну, будет достаточно сказать, что он углубился в вопросы плоти и крови гораздо больше, чем я. И, как оказалось, его область куда полезнее, чем моя специальность.

Ты перекатываешь во рту кусочек таинственного бутерброда. Чем бы оно ни было... это не клюквенный соус.

\- Специальность? Значит, ты что-то вроде вампирши, связанной с пространством?

Канайя откусывает смехотворно маленький кусочек от своего бутерброда. Господи, ты просто обязана обойти её в этом.

\- Знаешь что? Да. Да, это так.

Ты откусываешь совсем крохотный, вежливый кусочек от своего таинственного ланча, настолько маленький, что ты едва чувствуешь вкус на кончике языка.

\- Докажи.

Она кладёт свой бутерброд на стол, складывает пальцы вмести, чтобы положить на них подбородок, и наклоняется к тебе. Она говорит тревожно серьёзным голосом:

\- Я не могу. Не сейчас. Если я попытаюсь, я погибну.

Ты не опускаешь свой бутерброд, вместо этого решаешь продолжать отнимать от него вежливые кусочки.

\- Ты ожидаешь, что я просто поверю тебе на слово? Прошу, взгляни на наш разговор с моей позиции, я в буквальном смысле блуждаю во тьме. Ты могла бы быть каким-нибудь злобным бессмертным демоном, который жаждет расширить свою империю от Земли до иных планет.  
\- Это полная чушь.  
\- Воображение, Канайя. Есть такая вещь. – Ты откусываешь ещё раз, медленно жуёшь, наблюдая, как растёт напряжение на её лице. Судя по всему, её очень беспокоит твой ответ. Ты вздыхаешь, проглотив кусочек и решив сдаться на волю своей очевидной судьбе. – Ну хорошо, я помогу тебе найти исследователя, хотя я была бы очень благодарна, если бы ты сказала мне, что ты собираешься с ним делать, когда я доставлю его к тебе.

Она слабо улыбается, и у тебя создаётся впечатление, что она ведёт себя неопределённо и таинственно просто для того, чтобы поиздеваться над тобой.

\- Это будет зависеть от его профессии.

Ты сдаёшься, отнимая от своего бутерброда кусочек побольше, но всё равно в пределах вежливости.

\- Итак, дорогая моя, у тебя должны быть абсолютно увлекательные истории, раз ты бессмертное существо, прошу, расскажи мне, пока мы заканчиваем наш лёгкий ланч.

И, к твоему удивлению, она на самом деле начинает угощать тебя историей о своей старой любовнице. Ты не уловила имени или титула её старой подружки – что-то длинное и начинается на звук "В", кажется, на одном из языков Южной Америки. История, которую она рассказывает, и то, как она её рассказывает, напоминает тебе что-то из базового архетипа сказок (система Аарне-Томпсона, индекс 706, если быть точным). По всей видимости, когда-то давно жила девушка, которая потеряла обе руки в каком-то бездарном ритуале, посвящённом злобному богу, и у неё начались несчастья. Старая подружка Канайи, которая, по всей видимости, была самим определением клише "сексуальной всезнающей деревенской ведьмы", сжалилась над ней и одарила её достатком, не знавшим границ (и гаремом привлекательных мужчин, по всей видимости), после серии занимательных испытаний. В конце концов старая подружка создала для девушки руки из золота, и все жили долго и счастливо.

И Канайя делает этот рассказ весьма занимательным, то тут, то там добавляя неудачные каламбуры, от которых ты хихикаешь как школьница, и играя на простой структуре сказки, незаметно высмеивая собственные способности рассказчицы. К тому времени, когда она заканчивает, ты понимаешь, что тебе пора возвращаться к автобусам, чтобы покинуть это унылое место. Ты даёшь ей свой номер, и она записывает его в невероятно старый розовый Motorola Razr (ты спрашиваешь, почему она до сих пор пользуется телефоном, которому уже стукнуло десять лет, и она отвечает, что ей "нравится дизайн").

Она упоминает о том, что живёт недалеко от твоего университета, и что она просто заехала в космический центр на несколько дней, продолжая свой поиск "исследователя". Ты пытаешься объяснить ей, что это место по большей части ловушка для туристов, но она настаивает на том, чтобы всё-таки попробовать. Что ж, золотую звезду ей за старания, наверно.

Она пишет тебе, когда ты садишься в автобус: "Это Канайя Пишу Тебе Текстовое Сообщение Добавь Меня В Список Своих Контактов Если Тебе Угодно". И когда ты копируешь её номер к себе, ты находишь, что тебе на самом деле угодно. Похоже, за последнюю пару часов тебе полюбилась Канайя и её вычурные манеры, и ты, скорее всего, будешь писать ей в будущем, не важно, удастся ли тебе найти для неё исследователя или нет. Тебе нравится её неловкая искренность, тебе нравится, как она сопоставима с тобой по уровню своего словаря, и тебе особенно нравится её странный акцент.

А ещё, если вы двое заведёте что-то вроде дружбы, она может на самом деле сказать тебе, что она собирается сделать с "исследователем". И, возможно, даст тебе полное и подлинное определение того, что она за сущность. Это загадка, решать которую, вообще-то, может быть очень интересно.


	3. Роуз Азимова

Первый семестр проходит без происшествий, недокументированный монумент твоей расцветающей взрослости. Ты заводишь друзей, ты теряешь друзей, ты медленно забываешь старшую школу и дружбы, которые завела ради удобства. Однако, Джон, Дейв и Джейд стабильно остаются твоими компаньонами по жизни. Ты звонишь Дейву как минимум раз в неделю, часто пишешь Джону и изредка болтаешь с Джейд по Skype.

Канайя также остаётся постоянной в уравнении твоей жизни, что тебя удивляет. Ты никогда не звонишь ей и не видишься с ней, но ваша связь остаётся крепкой благодаря частому обмену сообщениями через экран твоего телефона. Тебе всегда смешно, когда ты представляешь, как она быстро использует набор T9 в эту эпоху, но тебе всё равно нравятся её остроумие и шарм. Ты узнаёшь, что она работает менеджером среднего звена в какой-то начинающей торговой компании, что она любит садоводство и шитьё, что ей нравится цвет губной помады, которую ты носишь, что она не помнит своих родителей, что она хорошо обращается с цепной пилой, что она ужасно разбирается в современных календарях, что она хотела бы позволить себе дизайнерскую одежду, что она из "Центральной Америки Наверно". Ты как минимум двадцать раз спрашиваешь кто она на самом деле, и она всегда отвечает одно и то же: "У Меня Нет Доказательства И На Слово Ты Мне Не Поверишь". Ты всегда пытаешься ненавязчиво подтолкнуть её к ответу, но она никогда не поддаётся.

Ты не особенно усиленно ищешь "исследователя", и твой базовый, не специализированный курс "Исследование Вселенной" не даёт тебе никаких многообещающих связей в области Астрономии. По мере того, как твоё текстовое общение с Канайей медленно движется к дружбе, достойной проходящего тест Бекдел кино для девчонок, это начинает раздражать тебя всё больше и больше. Тебе всегда нравилось притворяться, что ты невероятно холодная женщина, но иногда в твоём сердце находится место для доброты. И в настоящий момент оно придавлено средним размером вины.

Тебе приходится поговорить со своим научным руководителем, чтобы составить расписание на следующий семестр. Ты предполагаешь, что эта система была придумана для того, чтобы все эти бестолковые первогодки не решали потратить всё своё время в колледже на курсы домашней экономики или что-то настолько же бессмысленное. Ты думаешь о том, что можно попробовать спросить у него, как связаться с каким-нибудь экспертом, который исследует звёзды. Ты больше не делаешь это для странной незнакомки, ты делаешь это близкой знакомой, которая тебе очень нравится.

Твой научник – странный старик, профессор Английского с настолько бледной коже, что он постоянно выглядит при смерти. Его кабинет обустроен так, словно кто-то открыл капсулу времени из 1920-ых и вылил на всё уродливую травянисто-зелёную краску, а потом сказал, что тут всё исцарапано, потому что он пустил внутрь кучку диких кошек. Он сидит за своей пишущей машинкой, когда ты входишь, и ты садишься напротив без преамбулы.

\- Я хотела бы спросить у вас совета о том, как связаться с кем-нибудь из области астрономии, - говоришь ты.

Он не поднимает взгляда от своей пишущей машинки, но его кустистые белые брови озадаченно поднимаются.

\- Зачем? Если я правильно припоминаю, ты говорила что-то вроде "Не запихивайте меня в этот научный класс, я могу расплавиться от омерзительного количества чисел, которые он в себя включает, они как вода для моей ведьмы", и, честно говоря, я был вынужден согласиться с тобой.

Что тебе ответить на это? "Я познакомилась с бессмертной сущностью, которая ищет метафорического исследователя по причинам, которые я не могу понять до конца, и я чувствую себя плохо от того, что не помогаю ей"? Нет. Тебе придётся нести чушь. Ты писательница, это у тебя хорошо получается.

\- Я, эм... по-новому взглянула на звёзды во время занятий. Я хочу узнать больше о вселенной и нахожу это чрезвычайно важным для будущего человеческой расы, ведь она должна обратить свой взор к небесам. Я верю, что хочу участвовать в этом, когда мы будем двигаться к космическим путешествиям. Следовательно, я хотела бы поговорить и встретиться с астрономами в этой области, чтобы решить, что мне хотелось бы делать с моей карьерой.

Блестяще. Ты мысленно хлопаешь себя по плечу за эту первосортную муть, которая вполне достойна того, чтобы быть заключительным утверждением какой-нибудь научно-фантастической статьи по психологии. Твой научник моргает на тебя, складки его глаз похожи на песчаные могильные камни, прежде чем ответить:

\- Если ты заинтересована, я порекомендовал бы тебе взять курсы "Физика 2 с Вычислениями" и "История Астрономии От Древних Времён До Ньютона", что даст тебе как гуманитарные, так и международные квоты, обе необходимы. Если ты решишь взять "Астрофизику и Наблюдательную Астрономию" в следующем году, ты будешь достаточно квалифицирована для неё. И если ты решишь отказаться, то ничего плохого не будет. В конце концов, твои первые два года предназначены для разведки.

Ты стараешься не сказать в ответ "тьфу, математика" и вместо этого отвечаешь:

\- Хмм, в основном я хотела просто поговорить с кем-нибудь об этом, без обид для вас, разумеется, а не прыгать с головой в... математический курс.

Он улавливает отвращение в твоём голосе, не обманувшись твоей маленькой ложью.

\- Скажем прямо, нельзя говорить о больших глобальных концептах настолько поэтически, а потом сжиматься и идти на попятную, когда нужно заниматься делом. В конце концов, ты неизбежно свяжешься с кем-нибудь из этой области, когда продвинешься дальше, но на таком раннем этапе я бы посоветовал тебе всё же взять чёртовы курсы. Ты поймёшь, понравятся ли они тебе, когда начнёшь оставаться на взводе из-за разнообразных кофеиновых напитков каждый осознанный час, рассчитывая площади под кривыми, или из чего там состоит вычислительная сторона. Я сам не уверен, я просто запомнил каталок колледжа. В этом офисе компьютерам нет места.

Твой научник тот ещё чудила.

В итоге ты записываешь себе немного курсов Английского (ура-ура) и курсы физики/астрономии, которые он порекомендовал (фу, гадость), потому что ты Роуз Лалонд, и ты совершенно точно не можешь отступиться от фарса, который сама же построила. У тебя есть нечто вроде морального кода, которого ты должна придерживаться.

Ты обсуждаешь выбор своих классов с Джейд через Skype во время зимних каникул, и она оживляется в десять тысяч раз больше твоего, когда слышит о твоём выборе математики.

\- О боже! – говорит она, сжимая своих осьминожков на изображении, пропущенном через низкокачественную камеру. – Роуз, тебе будет так весело, если ты возьмёшь курсы астрономии! Звёзды в буквальном смысли мои самые любимые вещи, на которые я могу смотреть бесконечно! Ну, за исключением привлекательных задов или вроде того.  
\- Я буду справляться просто ужасно, Джейд. Это станет моей гибелью.  
\- Если я правильно помню, ты не так плохо справлялась с Углублённой Физикой! Или Углублённой Вычислительной Физикой!  
\- У меня четвёрка за оба предмета. Это ужасно.

Она ухмыляется, широко и заразительно, наклоняется к камере.

\- Нет, нет, это совсем неправильное представление о ней! Ты должна думать о том, насколько это близко к... научной фантастике. Тебе ведь очень нравится писать такие истории, верно? Ну, а так ты вроде как будешь жить ими, словно ты один из своих персонажей на пороге действительно важного открытия или начала общения с пришельцами! Это ничего, что ты ненавидишь матан, но тебе всё же понравились звёзды, потому что те 3% времени, когда ты решаешь задачу идеально и находишь что-то очень-очень крутое о космосе – самое невероятное ощущение на свете! Примерно как тогда, когда ты заканчиваешь книгу, которой супер-гордишься, наверно. Думаю, тебе действительно понравится астрономия.

Джейд Харли, доморощенный звездочёт, тоже не знает о твоей таинственной подруге, нуждающейся в "исследователе". Тебе не хватило духу сознаться ей, что тебя на самом деле всё это не интересует, потому что она так рада за тебя. Джейд Харли, чья голова заполнена математикой и законами природы, физикой и всем остальным, что тебе так не нравится в этом мире, радуется за тебя.

Наверно, это дурной знак.

Канайя, с другой стороны, куда больше оживляется, когда ты упоминаешь про свой курс истории. Ваша текстовая беседа о том, какие курсы ты выбрала, проходит странно, во многом, как и остальные твои беседы с ней.

"Я записалась ещё и на "Историю Астрономии". Ради квот. Только ради квот. Полагаю, я буду изучать, кто открывал звёзды и различные методы предсказания, и куда меньше о связях в области астрономии. Но я стараюсь, обещаю."  
"О Ну Разумеется Я Не Сомневаюсь В Этом Спасибо Тебе Огромное Роуз"  
"Я Бы С Большим Удовольствием Послушала О Том Что Ты Узнаешь На Этом Курсе"  
"Мне Стоит Больше Знать О Вселенной За Пределами Моей Близорукой Перспективы"  
"Как Оказалось Мир Устроен Не Совсем Так Как Я Думала"  
"А какая перспектива у тебя есть?"

Она долгое время набирает ответ. Она всегда набирает ответы долго, но в этот раз проходит много минут, прежде чем ты получаешь сообщение:

"Мои Названия Звёзд Совсем Другие"

Ты решаешь не давить на неё.

Курс физики оказывается именно таким, каким ты его ожидала – скучным и сложным. Но всё же ты находишь, что Джейд была права насчёт хорошего ощущения, когда решаешь особенно трудную задачу. Ты почти чувствуешь себя переполненной от восторга, когда ты получаешь результат, в правильности которого ты уверена. Ха, шутка, скорее всего, это тебя грызёт студенческий стресс.

Но курс истории оказывается совершенно не таким, как ты предсказывала. Ты _обожаешь_ его. Ты абсолютно, безоговорочно обожаешь его. Ты обожаешь его больше, чем курс научного письма, который ты тоже взяла, больше, чем курс поэзии. Ты заканчиваешь свою домашнюю работу сначала для этих занятий, ты смотришь на Википедии разные статьи после лекций, ты смакуешь проходящую через всю историю борьбу человечества за понимание сбивающих с толку концепций, которые проявляет вселенная, с помощью примитивных устройств и мифологии.

Ты узнаёшь о том, как древнекитайские моряки картографировали звёзды для навигации, ты узнаёшь о индийской космологии и многих руинах, оставшихся после них, ты узнаёшь о том, как люди определяли своё местоположение на Земле по циклам в небесах. Ты узнаёшь о том, какие устройства они выдумывали, создавали предметы для измерения и обнаруживали новое, несмотря на полное отсутствие представления о математике дальше алгебры. Ты узнаёшь о мифах, как боги организовывали звёзды для придания формы мировоззрению культур, из которых они происходили, насколько важна была религия для людей, пока они продолжали и продолжали учиться.

Трудно сказать, что тебе настолько нравится в этом. Может быть, дело в том, что ты ощущаешь себя частью чего-то, словно ты часть "круга по интересам", узнаёшь об этих тысячах и тысячах людей, которые помогли расширить глобальное знание, чтобы маленькая Роуз Лалонд могла знать и учиться.

Ты пишешь Канайе обо всём, и она жадно читает это. Она тоже обожает это, в своей, приправленной клавишей shift манере, и вы сближаетесь в сиянии экрана. Ей особенно нравится слушать о старинных вещах, древних учениях, древних мирах, и она часто спрашивает о них, даже много после того, как ты закончила этот раздел.

"Уже Что-нибудь Есть Об Америке"  
"К сожалению, нет. Этот курс довольно сильно центрирован на Европе, и я не ожидаю, что мы вообще до неё доберёмся. Возможно, когда дойдём до колониального периода?"  
"О Ну Дай Мне Знать"

Что до остальной части твоего весеннего семестра, у тебя складывается ощущение, что ты медленно растёшь вглубь. Ты пьёшь, ты ходишь на вечеринки, ты сидишь в дорогих кафе и пишешь короткие рассказы про космических пиратов и алхимиков, которые сокрушают драконов, созданных из звёздной пустоты, с помощью малой толики хитрого (и математического) мышления. Ты отсылаешь их в не особенно разборчивые журналы для авторов-любителей, и когда ты слышишь отзывы, ты ощущаешь небольшую волну удовольствия от достижения.

(Или, может быть, это тебя грызёт стресс).

Ты немного сближаешься с девушкой на неопределённый промежуток времени во время вечеринки, что для тебя в новинку, но твои навыки ласкания груди через одежду, по всей видимости, гораздо лучше, чем твои навыки заманивания подружек, потому что ты так и не находишь себе партнёра, с которым можно разделить твой первый год. Ну да ладно, ты слышала, что как раз на втором году всё становится по-настоящему круто, и у всех начинают пропадать прыщи, так что ты ещё не теряешь надежду.

Ты блестяще сдаёшь последние экзамены, даже курс физики. Пятёрка с минусом. Неплохо.

Ты проверяешь свой телефон, покинув аудиторию, и, к твоему удивлению, Канайя написала тебе:  
"Ты Уезжаешь В Техас Нам Стоит "Оттянуться" Как Говорят Крутые Парни".

Твои экзамены завершены, и ты просто ждёшь, когда тебя подвезут до Техаса, то есть до завтра. У тебя более чем достаточно времени на то, чтобы "Оттянуться" с Канайей, и ты с радостью соглашаешься. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как ты виделась с ней, с той встречи в музее NASA, и хотя тебе нравятся ваши текстовые беседы, было бы приятно встретиться с ней лично.

Ты встречаешься с ней в ближайшем кафе мороженого на закате, где она потягивает холодный чай, сидя в плетёном кресле. Она худая, как и всегда, на ней зелёная блузка, заправленная в чёрные джинсы, над ужасно худыми щеками висят тёмные очки.

Она выглядит... гораздо тоньше, чем раньше, вообще-то. Должно быть, чего-то не хватает в её диете. Твой внутренний голос, который сейчас звучит очень похоже на Джона Эгберта с фальшивыми вампирскими клыками, говорит: "Она хофет твоей кроооооови". Ты игнорируешь его. Канайя нравится тебе, и за этот учебный год ты даже начала доверять ей.

Ты садишься за столик напротив неё, и её лицо расплывается в абсолютно очаровательной, но в то же время неподходящей улыбке, её зеркальные очки отражают твоё лицо в тусклом оранжевом свете.

\- Могу я спросить, каков твой любимый вкус мороженого?

Ты на секунду задумываешься.

\- Хмм, я фанатка молочных продуктов с большой дозой кофе.  
\- У тебя великолепный вкус. В таком случае, я угощаю.

Вы покупаете по рожку со своими любимыми шариками и садитесь на поребрик, и ты стараешься не слизывать капли тающих сливок, стекающих по твоей ладони, прежде чем жара полностью разрушит конструкцию. Вы разговариваете с Канайей о жизни, о её работе, о её коллегах, которые все "ужасно одеваются", и ты задаёшься вопросом, почему же вы не встретились лично раньше. Она невероятно очаровательна, её складная внешность контрастирует с её слегка сутулой осанкой, её безупречный выбор слов борется с её острым и тяжёлым акцентом.

И, наблюдая за тем, как она говорит, наблюдая за тем, как её макияж остаётся идеально ровным, несмотря на то, что она ест полужидкое шоколадное мороженое с густой чёрной помадой на губах, ты не можешь удержаться от мысли... Это свидание? Она говорила, что у неё была подружка или две в прошлом...

Ну, ты была бы не против, если бы это было свиданием, хотя отношения с бессмертной сущностью можно было бы в каком-то смысле записать в педофилию. Честно говоря, она ведёт себя совсем не так. Она ведёт себя так же, как и ты, словно она не стала взрослее за всё то долгое время, которое она прожила, словно она навсегда застряла в возрасте, хмм, 22 лет или на сколько там она должна выглядеть.

Хотя ты достаточно зрелая для своего возраста. Наверно.

\- Ты узнала какие-нибудь новые созвездия из своего курса истории? – спрашивает она, когда первые звёзды показываются на тусклом небе. – Может быть, что-нибудь не из Греческой цивилизации, потому что о них я уже слышала.  
\- Да, но я не запомнила их. Я могла бы поискать их для тебя, если хочешь. Возможно, мы могли бы вместе посмотреть на звёзды? Сегодня я свободна.

Ничего себе, зачем ты вдруг предложила это? Ты опускаешь взгляд на своё растаявшее коричневое мороженое, чтобы скрыть постыдное зрелище того, как твоё лицо начинает гореть из-за Канайи. Ты _хочешь_ , чтобы это было свиданием? Встречаться с кем-то, кто недостаточно доверяет тебе, чтобы рассказать о своей воображаемой видовой принадлежности, скорее всего, ужасная идея. Это выбор, достойный одного из твоих менее-наполненных-здравомыслием друзей, но точно не Роуз "Недостижимо Мудрый Психолог" Лалонд.

\- Звучит заманчиво, - говорит Канайя, её тон даёт понять, что она не заметила твоего стыда. – Я знаю как раз подходящее место. Мне нравится смотреть на звёзды, это вызывает у меня ностальгию.  
\- У меня тоже, напоминает мне об ужасных экскурсиях на природу во время похода скаутов в младшей школе. Невероятная ностальгия.  
\- Твой человеческий сарказм всегда забавляет меня, Роуз. Расскажи мне ещё об этих так называемых "экскурсиях на природу", кажется, они удобны для женщин, и мне это нравится.

И ты рассказываешь, пока не темнеет окончательно. У Канайи машина, побитый старый лаймово-зелёный Мерседес с чёрными дверями, идеально подходящий для неё транспорт. Когда вы забираетесь внутрь, хихикая о том о сём, и она заводит мотор, до тебя доходит, что стоит, наверно, послать кому-нибудь сообщение. Просто чтобы дать им знать, просто на тот случай, если ты совершенно неправильно прочитала Канайю, и она высосет из тебя всю кровь посреди пустого болота и оставит на съедение аллигаторам.

"Дейв", незаметно пишешь ты, продолжая вести разговор с Канайей о кофейных бобах. "Я собираюсь отправиться смотреть на звёзды с женщиной, которая весьма привлекательна, и если завтра я не доберусь до Техаса, то я либо перепихнулась, либо из меня слили всю кровь в стиле снафф-фильмов, так что, пожалуйста, в любом из случаев позвони куда следует. Под этим я имею в виду либо в полицию, либо твоему отцу, чтобы он прочитал мне нотацию о гомосексуальном целомудрии. Выбирай то, что сочтёшь более уместным".

Он немедленно отвечает тебе, но ты не читаешь ответ, потому что лучше ты будешь слушать Канайю. Она, несомненно, знает невероятно много о кофеиновых напитках и, похоже, пьёт кофе так, как кто-то другой дегустирует вино. Это очаровательно, пусть и претенциозно. Тебе это нравится.

Вообще-то, она на самом деле увозит тебя из города на получасовую поездку до пустого поля. Именно в таких местах и происходят страшные истории, здесь она распилит тебя пополам цепной пилой и съест твои внутренности. Жуть.

Но здесь невероятно хорошо видно млечный путь, если поднять глаза к звёздам ярким и переливающимся. Такими ты их видишь очень редко, будучи девочкой, которая часто переезжает из города в город из-за нестабильной семейной жизни. Ты полюбила звёзды, полюбила то, как они нанесены на небо, словно небрежно рассыпанные блёстки.

Ты садишься на траве рядом с Канайей, короткой, колкой и сухой от раннего летнего зноя, и вытаскиваешь телефон.

\- Ладно, время раскрутить колесо культурной рулетки. С кого начнём?  
\- Хмм, что-нибудь из Северной Америки? Мне они нравятся больше всех.

Ты припоминаешь одно созвездие коренных американцев из твоего курса, модель племени Навахо, именуемая _dilγéhé_. Для этого тебе не нужен телефон, поэтому ты кладёшь его на траву. Ты бросаешь взгляд на Канайю, прекрасную в тусклом свете, и медленно пересаживаешься, чтобы вы едва-едва касались плечами. Твоё сердце трепещет от волнения, словно ты снова в младшей школе, и, блин, ты нарочно устраиваешь из этого свидание, не нервничай, Роуз.

Ты указываешь на небо, твоя рука касается её мягкой кожи, и она следит за твоим взглядом.

\- Видишь вон те семь звёзд? Плеяды? Да, нация Навахо называла это скопление _dilγéhé_ , и их разместил на небе Чёрный Бог. Он разместил их одними из первых в небесах, и, следовательно, это важный символ в традиционном фольклоре Навахо.

Канайя ведёт себя необычайно тихо. Ты поворачиваешься к ней, что очень просто, потому что прямо сейчас она выглядит красивее, чем множество галактик, вращающихся в небе. Она наблюдает за звёздами с задумчивым и хмурым выражением, и проходит довольно много времени, прежде чем она говорит:

\- Нет, нет, это всё совсем неправильно. - Она указывает вверх, и ты следишь за ней. – Вон там, слева, это... – она произносит название на своём языке, что-то звучащее очень грубо с малым количеством гласных. - ... который выковал множество золотых браслетов для королевы времени, чтобы королева могла умилостивить богов. А вот это, рядом с ней, ... – ещё одно название, ты не уверена, как ты могла бы передать такое количество гортанных звуков. - ... который бился с великими змеями в пещере, который спас всю деревню от сгорания дотла.  
\- Это названия звёзд в твоей культуре?

Она улыбается тебе, её чёрные губы отражают звёздный свет.

\- Да. Мы делали вещи по-другому. Мы меньше полагались на созвездия и больше присваивали переменные в зависимости от звезды. Оглядываясь назад, это не лучший способ организовывать вещи, но он работал.  
\- Интересно, - говоришь ты, твои глаза приклеены к её рту. Ты хочешь узнать больше об этом, потому что эта культурная информация невероятно интересна и захватывающа, но тёмный цвет её губ и представление о том, как этот цвет касается твоей шеи, неожиданно появились в твоей голове, и ты не можешь удержаться от вопроса: - Канайя, у тебя всё в порядке?  
\- Да? А что? Какой странный вопрос. У меня помада расплылась?

Ты вынуждаешь себя снова посмотреть на небо.

\- О, нет, нет, она невероятно красивая и наложена идеально, как и всегда. Я имела в виду, в более общем смысле. Надеюсь, это будет не слишком грубо, но... Ты выглядишь очень худой.

Ты слышишь, как она вздыхает, потом поворачиваешься к ней. И на этот раз смотришь в её глаза, как нормальный человек.

\- Я... да. У меня осталось мало энергии.

Джон Эгберт с фальшивыми вампирскими клыками снова появляется в твоей голове, сопровождаемый взрывом с паршивыми визуальными эффектами. Ты его игнорируешь.

\- Ты имеешь в виду своё странное пристрастие к крови?  
\- Как я и сказала, это не мой излюбленный метод питания, но... – она вздыхает, пробегает ладонью по своим шелковистым, по-мужски коротко стриженым волосам, которые ты отчаянно хочешь взъерошить. Она моргает на тебя и, должно быть, улавливает что-то в выражении твоего лица, потому что её пухлые губы принимают её знаменитую О-форму. - ... Ох, Роуз, я привезла тебя сюда не для того, чтобы придаваться каннибалистическим грехам плоти, обещаю. Давай поговорим о других вещах. У меня всё хорошо, и мне не нужно снова набрасываться на тебя.

Ты произносишь это очень, очень тихо, и ты смотришь в землю, но твои слова всё равно звучат чётко и твёрдо.

\- Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты это сделала.

Ты слишком волнуешься, чтобы смотреть на неё, твои ладони становятся липкими и, _господи_ , как же ты хотела бы быть пьяной для этого, и кажется, что проходит целый аэон, прежде чем её тонкие пальцы мягко и тепло касаются твоей голой руки.

\- Это... эм... будет проще сделать, если мы приляжем.

Облегчение, смешанное с силой тысячи инфарктов, обрушивается на тебя, и ты не смотришь на неё, когда она падает на траву. Ну нахрен, если из тебя будет пить кровь женщина, которая тебе очень даже нравится, то можно пойти и до конца.

\- Канайя... Можно, я... А знаешь что, нет, я даже не буду спрашивать. Прошу, сгони меня, если это будет слишком странно.

Вместо того, чтобы улечься рядом, как она, наверно, задумывала, ты грациозно плюхаешься прямо на неё, твоя щека ложится на её плечо, твоя грудь прижимается к её груди. Она тёплая и мягкая, и от неё пахнет высококачественными духами, такими, которые покупаются за большие деньги. К счастью, она деликатно кладёт руки на твою спину, чуть-чуть подтягивая тебя вверх, чтобы твоя шея оказалась на одном уровне с её ртом.

Ты ощущаешь её горячее дыхание на своей шее и содрогаешься от удовольствия в духе женского романа, и это совершенно точно переделка, в которую ты впуталась по собственной воле. Таинственная сущность будет эротически пить из тебя кровь под светом звёздного неба Флориды. Какого чёрта, Лалонд.

\- Я заберу немного, - шепчет она, и ты чувствуешь, как её губы касаются твоей чувствительной кожи, и сжимаешь её руки. – Спасибо тебе, Роуз.

Ты ощущаешь её острые зубы, нежно прижимающиеся к твоей вене, и ты всхлипываешь, когда она, словно бы подчёркивая жестокую метафору сексуального уединения, кусает тебя.

Это очень мелкий укус, и болит не так сильно, как ты думала. Ощущения примерно такие же, как при проколе ушей – неожиданная острая боль, потом ничего, а потом медленное ноющее ощущение. Её губы сжимаются на твоей коже, и ты чувствуешь сосущее давление, когда тебя начинает покидать струйка крови.

\- Оу, - стонешь ты против воли. – Ох, Канайя...

Ощущение такое, словно ты медленно пьянеешь от дури (однажды ты случайно съела пирожное с коноплёй на вечеринке с растаманами). Всё становится лёгким и сонным, мягко вращается, и мало какие физические раздражители достигают твоего сознания – её рука хватает твою лопатку, её губы, мягкие и гладкие, на твоей шее, её нога мягко прижимает между твоими бёдрами, её грудь касается твоей.

Длится это гораздо меньше времени, чем ты хотела бы, её рот покидает твою шею вскоре после того, как она щекотно зализала рану, и она начинает хлопотать над тобой, вытаскивая пластырь из своего кармана. Ты чувствуешь опьянение и сонливость, и... и ты словно наполнена бабочками, и у тебя кружится голова, и прежде чем ты понимаешь, что происходит, твои губы прижимаются к её губам.

Ты чувствуешь вкус своей крови, и ты прекрасно понимаешь тот факт, что можешь пожалеть об этом всего через пару минут.

К счастью, тебе не приходится узнавать, как именно, потому что ты во второй раз за свою жизнь теряешь сознание, прямо во время самого странного поцелуя в своей жизни.

Ты приходишь в себя в её машине на парковке, кажется, автозаправки, которая в настоящий момент двоится в твоём мутном зрении. Канайя пытается привести тебя в сознание, шлёпая бутылкой апельсинового сока и плиткой мюсли.

\- Роуз, дорогая моя, у тебя действительно ужасная выносливость. Съешь это, или я могу сгрызть себе весь маникюр, настолько я волнуюсь. И я волнуюсь сильно, если тебе интересно.

Ты делаешь это, пока она подвозит тебя к твоей общаге, медленно, стараясь не выглядеть полной неудачницей и не пролить на себя всё содержимое бутылки/раскрошить на себя всю пачку мюсли. Тебе удаётся держаться ровно, хотя она и провожает тебя до твоей комнаты.

Твоя соседка дома, что делают ситуацию несколько неудобной. Канайя обранивает перед ней ещё более густое от акцента, чем обычно, "До свидания", прежде чем стремительно покинуть здание, и ты слишком устала, чтобы вообще думать о чём-то, кроме потери сознания на своей койке.

Когда ты смотришь на ответ Дейва на следующее утро, там написано "а почему не оба сразу".

Всё лето ты поднимаешь в разговорах с Канайей тот поцелуй. Ты не можешь решить, дело ли в том, что она думает, что ты этого не помнишь, или в том, что вы обе настолько стесняетесь, что вынуждены избегать его из-за совместной капризности ваших характеров. У тебя смутное ощущение, что дело во втором.

Ты проводишь пару месяцев в квартире отца Дейва, который по какой-то немыслимой причине настаивает на том, чтобы его звали "Бро". Лето сухое, ужасное, и наполнено перепиской с Канайей и запросами в Википедию. Ты несколько раз посещаешь библиотеку, отыскиваешь книги по астрономии и астрологии, о том, как разные культуры смотрели на звёзды, и обо всех странных устройствах и храмах, которые они выдумывали для этого. Твоё креативное письмо замедляется по мере того, как исходящий поток слов сменяется входящим.

Джейд несколько раз приезжает в гости, в основном ради Дейва, но ты изредка проводишь с ней субботы, поедая карри и болтая о пустяках. Астрономия неизбежно находит дорогу в ваши беседы то тут, то там, и хотя Джейд очень нравится слышать математическую сторону вопроса, она ничуть не меньше наслаждается твоими наблюдениями о природе изучения звёзд.

\- Видишь, Роуз, я же тебе говорила! – говорит она, жуя нут. – Я знала, что тебе понравится астрономия!

Для тебя это становится сюрпризом.

\- Тебя это удивляет? Мне нравится историческая сторона, а не научные методы.  
\- Нет, это совсем неправильно. То, как ты говоришь об этом, Роуз... Ты ведь не отделена от самого процесса поиска звёзд и исследования вселенной, тебе нравятся люди, которые в этом участвуют! Человеческая часть. Ты сказала мне, что тебе нравится чувствовать себя частью "человеческой машины знаний", что тебе хотелось бы знать вещи, которых не знает никто, чтобы ты могла поделиться ими и сделать мир лучше. Почему бы не быть частью этого?

Ты обмакиваешь кусочек своего наана в карри и меняешь тему разговора.

Этой ночью ты лежишь на крыше дома Дейва, техасская жара обволакивает бетон под твоей спиной, смотришь на, самое большое, шесть звёзд, которые видны через смог Остина (всех их ты можешь назвать по именам) и думаешь.

Ты думаешь о том, чтобы протянуть руку вверх, коснуться кончиками пальцев млечного пути, рассеяться посреди преломляющегося света, форм и вещей, невидимых для невооружённого глаза, и ты думаешь, что всё это довольно романтично. То, что можно увидеть через телескоп, и то, что невозможно увидеть физически, что есть врата математики и радиоволн, ультрафиолета и банального расстояния, стоящие между здравым смыслом и огромными пространствами вселенной и самой правдой. Тебе нравится правда. Тебе нравится плясать вокруг неё настолько, чтобы определить её, тебе нравится использовать её в собственных планах и воображении и делиться ей с другими, когда ты придала ей желаемую форму.

Именно поэтому тебе нравится писать, наверно. Потому что ты можешь уложить своё воображение в небольшие аккуратные, заминированные правдой пакеты и разослать их своим друзьям и неизвестным тебе людям, и получить "чумовой авторитет на улице", как сказал бы Дейв. Но что ценного ты можешь дать вселенной своей сатирой, фэнтези и научной фантастикой? О да, ты можешь менять ход политических компаний, общественных мнений и вдохновлять изобретателей будущего, но это значит просто быть анонимной шестернёй в великой машине человечества. В самом лучшем случае ты напишешь разгромную пародию, которая останется в памяти на века и, может быть, вызовет пару великих изменений, после чего она вскорости будет забыта из-за наступления технологии и марша времён.

Ты Роуз Лалонд. Ты хочешь быть вечной. Ты хочешь, чтобы твоё имя звучало на уроках истории. Ты хочешь высечь своё имя на чём-то настолько фундаментальном, чтобы все знали про тебя до самой тепловой смерти вселенной. Ты хочешь быть силой и светом, протянуть руку в будущее и выхватить его правду своими сильными пальцами. Ты хочешь стоять на плечах гигантов и знания и открывать путь, по которому другие гиганты смогут встать на твои плечи, чтобы ты могла проложить дорогу для исследователей и решить главные тайны одним подсчётом на своём калькуляторе. Ты хочешь найти значение вселенной, ты хочешь разглядеть выделить смысл из истины, и единственная истина, которая может быть, представлена числами, дробями и крохотными частицами света, записанными цифрами и буквами.

Ты хочешь смотреть на звёзды и представлять, что ты там, и знать, что плод твоего воображения – неоспоримая истина, доказанная твоими теоремами и твоим гениальным разумом.

И, лёжа в одиночестве на крыше, со слезой, катящейся по твоему виску вниз, как это иногда бывает, когда ты просыпаешься по утрам, ты говоришь себе:

\- Я должна знать.

... Пожалуй, ты можешь попробовать взять второе высшее.


	4. Я Вижу Как Ты Сияешь По-своему

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: 
> 
> Изучать материалы для этой главы было _действительно_ трудно. Мне интересно знать, насколько точно получилось в результате, так что дайте мне знать, если вы изучали курс астрономии и заметили что-то неправильное!

Ты начинаешь первый семестр второго года сразу же с курса "Астрофизика". Это неплохой курс, всего лишь очередная порция занудной математики в общую кучу для двойного высшего, которое ты себе выбрала, и ты знаешь, что справишься чуть лучше среднего. Как и с большей частью того, что ты делаешь.

Настоящая соль опыта _Роуз Лалонд: Звёздной Девочки_ начинается с курса "Техники Наблюдения". Ты считаешь, что без твоего профессора, остроумной женщины, которая превращает графики и компьютерные данные в шутки, каламбуры и простые фантазии, было бы и в половину не настолько интересно. Ты твёрдо намерена всегда смотреть на них с такой точки зрения, никогда не теряя своего цинизма в этой области, стараешься гордиться низкокачественной чёрно-белой фотографией Андромеды, которую ты сделала, хотя абсолютно все в твоём классе сделали по такой же.

Канайя впечатлена тобой, когда лично приезжает к тебе в гости через две недели после начала. Она навещает тебя в субботу, и вы проводите весь день вместе, едите ланч, иронично покупаете дешёвые вещи для старушек, обедаете и, наконец, смотрите фильмы на диване в общей комнате. Она говорит тебе разные вещи вроде "Это твоя математика для домашней работы? О боже, я думала, я свободно владею Английским. Никогда в жизни я не ошибалась так сильно" или "Астрономия стала куда более компьютеризованной, чем во времена, когда я в ней специализировалась. Должно быть, это непросто". А потом, очень тихо, когда она думает, что ты задремала на краю дивана после совершенно неиронического просмотра "Интервью с Вампиром":

\- Ты просто великолепна, ты умна, ты сияешь, как мои звёзды.

Вы до сих пор не обсуждаете поцелуй. Ты даже не заигрываешь с ней, за исключением едва заметных касаний локтями, от которых у тебя сильнее стучит сердце и сжимает грудь. Чёрт бы побрал тебя и твои пугливые чувства.

Ты часто ездишь в обсерваторию на Розмариновом Холме (милое название, интересно, почему оно так тебе нравится), проводишь чистые и жаркие вечера, разглядывая небо через множество зеркал и линз. На одну неделю они разрешают остаться на длительное пребывание, и ты стараешься наслаждаться ей как можно больше, записывая волны и кривые чистого света. Тебе всегда нравился свет, точно также как ты всегда была поклонницей тьмы во время своих наполненных ангстом подростковых дней, и ты чувствуешь себя почти как дома, оставаясь во временном общежитии и ожидая, когда выглянут звёзды.

Это не великолепно, но ты стараешься держать свои фирменные чувства Лалонд "бодрее" и "Эгбертоподобнее". Ты пытаешься фокусироваться на мечте, которая у тебя появилась в ту ночь на крыше дома Дейва, но с каждой проходящей неделей становится всё тяжелее, по мере того, как ты продираешься через одну скучную практическую проблему за другой. Самые яркие моменты твоей учебной недели меняются на классы написания эссе, и этот курс преподаёт девяностолетний старик, который считает, что издержки – это новая технология. Под конец первого месяца ты уже По Горло сыта учёбой.

Большая часть настоящей работы в последующие месяцы оказывается в меньшей степени "великими наблюдениями вселенной и множеством галактик в ней" и в большей степени "очисткой куч мусорных компьютерных данных". Джон был единственным известным тебе человеком, который способен выдержать такие вещи, и он больше не может тебе помочь, потому что в порыве своей глупости решил получать высшее по музыке вместо чего-то прибыльного.

Не то чтобы ты могла говорить о прибыльности. Английский и Астрономия? Прошу вас.

Ты вынуждена связаться со своей мамой ради помощи, отбывшую в свой бесконечный отпуск бог её знает где, и она пишет тебе пьяные программы на C++, хотя ты всего-то хотела от неё небольшой помощи с Matlab. Функции имеют имена вроде hi_sweetie и cutie_patoot, а классы – MissU и KissesXOXO, и они совершенно нечитабельны, но каким-то образом выполняют то, что тебе нужно. Ты делаешь мысленную заметку послать ей несколько менее ироничный подарок на День Матери в этом году.

По мере того, как месяцы продолжают тянуться, ты обнаруживаешь, что возвращаешься к горьким периодам мыслей в духе "Ненавижу это, тьфу, математика, почему я занимаюсь работой для жалких плебеев", и желание бросить высшее по астрономии кажется всё более привлекательным, поскольку новизна твоей мечты начала выветриваться. Твой научник был прав: ты не в состоянии выдержать черновую работу.

Когда наступает время выбирать курсы для весеннего семестра, единственный курс, связанный с астрономией, на который ты записываешься, это курс современной истории. Все остальные – общеобразовательные.

Ты почти боишься говоришь об этом Канайе, что ты бросила свои попытки установить связи в астрономии, что ты оставила мечту, которую с таким оживлением рассказывала ей несколько месяцев назад. Но она понимает, держит тебя за руку над пластиковым столиком, за которым вы потягиваете холодный чай, и просто говорит:

\- Делай то, что велит тебе твоё сердце, Роуз. Тебе не нужно делать того, что ты не хотела бы делать, ради меня.

Ты говоришь ей, что это была ужасно клишированная фраза. Она просто смеётся. Её смех прекрасен, от него твоё сердце трепещет с каждым разом всё сильнее, и ты даже не можешь побороть волнение, чтобы сплестись с ней пальцами.

Ты задаёшься вопросом, нравишься ли ты ей в таком смысле. Действительно нравишься. Ты не уверена, что у тебя хватит смелости, чтобы узнать.

Но ты продолжаешь ходить с ней на свидания с ланчем почти каждые выходные, ты видишь, как она становится всё тоньше, и тебя тянет предложить ещё раз повторить ритуал питья крови. Но ты всё ещё боишься, боишься того поцелуя, потому что ты маленькая бесхарактерная девчонка, которая трагически влюбляется во взрослую женщину, которой ты всегда хотела стать.

Ты начинаешь чувствовать себя потерянной и сбитой с толку своей жизнью, словно ты должна знать, чего ты хочешь, чувствуешь, что должна быть уверенной в своём дипломе Английского, но у тебя нет ни малейшего представления о том, что ты должна делать. Английский не кажется достаточно важным, это не та великая и великолепная вещь, которой ты воображала себе высшее образование, но тебе становится легче от понимания того, что все твои друзья чувствуют то же самое.

Все, кроме Джона, по крайней мере. Джона всё устраивает с его _долбаным дипломом Органиста Церковной Музыки_. Серьёзно, что это такое? Ты не можешь сказать, что не чувствуешь непостижимую зависть. Может быть, тебе стоит стать сумасшедшим музыкантом Католического Госпела в одеянии монашки и... о боже, нет, это ужасная шутка, ты даже не можешь закончить эту мысль. Тебя немного приводит в замешательство знание того, что один из твоих ближайших друзей сразу же нашёл своё призвание и всецело отдался ему. И это призвание – игра на объективно чудовищном инструменте. Боже.

Но как-то раз в Декабре, как раз перед экзаменами, происходит изменение.

Ты решаешь последнюю, самую большую задачу практики для своего курса наблюдения, в которой ты берёшь матричное изображение, размечаешь различные звёзды и длины световых волн и прочую подобную занудную хрень, и ты уже успела обработать половину фотографии, когда обнаруживаешь, что не можешь найти звезду в каталоге, который дала тебе профессор.

Ты трижды проверяешь это, пересчитываешь координаты пропавшей звезды, в ярости звонишь Канайе, чтобы пожаловаться. Ты Роуз Лалонд. Ты _не_ совершаешь фундаментальных ошибок. Это должна быть ошибка на изображении, и ты должна её исправить.

Ты подходишь к профессору с этим, указываешь на звезду, которую ты не можешь найти, и говоришь:

\- Должно быть, на моём изображении был лишний шум. Я хотела бы захватить его ещё раз, потому что не хотела бы закончить курс с четвёркой вместо пятёрки, которой я заслуживаю.

Она несколько раз моргает на тебя.

\- Нет, нет, Роуз, я следила за всем процессом, ты справилась идеально. Дай-ка мне взглянуть.

Ты протягиваешь ей записи, и она дважды сверяет расчёты, которые ты уже проверила четыре раза к этому времени, потов возвращает их тебе и широко улыбается.

\- Всё совершенно верно, и, похоже, ты захватила цефеиду! Тебе стоит сообщить о ней в AAVSO, возможно, на твоё имя запишут обнаружение новой звезды.

Обнаружение новой звезды.

Обнаружение новой звезды, которую занесут в каталог. Которым смогут пользоваться все – астрономы, астронавты, кто угодно.

Твоё сердце начинает стучать, как молот.

Оно стучит, словно ты на американских горках, словно ты представляешь, как Канайя бреет свои ноги в ванне в одной из твоих особенно приземлённых фантазий, словно ты делаешь что-то _захватывающее_. Ты не чувствовала такого о научной работе с тех пор, как была крупной рыбой в маленьком пруду старшей школы.

\- Что? Правда? – говоришь ты несколько излишне энергично.  
\- Да, но, должна тебя предупредить, в этом нет ничего из ряда вон. Люди достаточно часто обнаруживают цефеиды, но от этого твоё открытие не становится менее важным. Тебе определённо стоит собрать больше данных и сообщить об этом. Я поручусь за тебя, если всё будет выглядеть правильно.

Возможно, ты слишком возбуждена и взволнована от неожиданного и внезапного потока эндорфинов, но от этого ты не теряешь своего обычного коварства:

\- Я получу за это больше баллов?  
\- Десять процентов.  
\- Продано.

За выходные ты собираешь то, что нужно, направляешься на Розмариновый Холм, чтобы перепроверить различные показания в полночь субботы, пропускаешь вечеринку, на которую хотела пойти, ведёшь себя, как жуткая заучка, которая остаётся допоздна, копаясь в цифрах.

Канайя приносит тебе горячий шоколад, сдобренный виски Fireball. Ты думаешь о том, что можешь влюбиться в эту женщину, если что-то между вами и может когда-нибудь произойти. Но не произойдёт, потому что ты мямля.

Закончив с работой, ты потягиваешь шоколад, сидя на колючей сухой траве на улице и смотря в ночное небо, которое только начало тускнеть и приобретать слабый розово-пурпурный оттенок. Она принесла недостаточно для того, чтобы ты могла опьянеть, но ты всё равно наслаждаешься лёгким гулом в голове от спиртного.

\- Это значит, что я теперь исследователь? – спрашиваешь ты Канайю, сосредоточившись на красивом цвете горизонта. Он напоминает о футболке с осьминожками, которую ты раньше носила. – Открываю новые звёзды, пью виски, разграбляю руины взрослости...  
\- Не могу придумать ничего более близкого к исследователям, чем те вещи, которые ты перечислила, - говорит она, делая ещё глоток. Она осваивает твой сарказм, и это тебе нравится. – Но нет, пока что не совсем, нужно, чтобы находку подтвердили. Тебе нужно доказательство, и тебе нужно показать его мне.  
\- Ты расскажешь мне, что ты за существо, когда я получу доказательство?  
\- Да. Несомненно. Потому что твоё доказательство даст мне моё доказательство, настоящий уроборос доказательств.

Ты фыркаешь на это сравнение, слишком подшофе, чтобы отбиваться с едким комментарием о её выборе слов. Канайя снова смеётся, потом говорит:

\- Вижу, ты теряешь хватку. Слишком много тёмных ночей на Розмариновом Холме?  
\- Так много. Все ночи. Все они. – Ещё один глоток твоего горячего шоколада, который становится холоднее. – Нет, похоже, единственное, что произошло, так это я стала редкостной заучкой. Растеряла весь свой презрительный взгляд и презрительные ухмылки, какими я могла бы гонять технарей, увы. По крайней мере, хоть ты получишь _что-то_ из моей небольшой вылазки в астрономию. Чем бы оно ни было.  
\- И ты тоже получишь что-то.

Ты отрываешь свои глаза от пурпурной кромки горизонта, поворачиваешься к Канайе. Её лицо – настоящая картина мягкого света и идеальной кожи.

\- И чтобы это могло быть?  
\- Чувство открытия. Я слыхала, что оно может вызвать зависимость.

Ну что же, у твоей семьи определённо предрасположенность к зависимостям.

Проходит весь январь, прежде чем твою звезду подтверждают и записывают в каталог цефеид. Твой профессор была права. Нет никакой помпы или торжества, никаких конфетти, всего лишь беспорядочное двадцати двух символьное имя для твоей цефеиды и координаты её расположения. Тебе сообщают об этом по электронной почте как-то раз ночь, когда ты читаешь в кровати.

Ты выводишь базу данных на своём телефоне и полчаса смотришь на свою звезду, снова и снова перечитывая данные, которые ты отослала. И ещё год и твоё имя в самом низу, навсегда ассоциируемые с невыразительным шариком света.

_Лалонд Р.и др., студ. астроф._

Ты помогла нанести на карту звезду.

Ты будешь оставаться на ней вечно, отныне и навсегда. И, может быть, однажды твои далёкие потомки отправятся туда и посмотрят из окна их вульгарного научно-фантастического корабля и скажут в мерцающем жёлтом свете: "Это звезда _Роуз_. Нихрена ж себе".

Гордость разгорается в твоей груди, жаркая и крепкая, и это больше, чем ты можешь сдержать, и благодаришь бога за то, что твоя соседка крепко спит, потому что ты неожиданно начинаешь плакать. Ты закусываешь свою губу, сохраняя тишину, твои плечи тяжело падают на пружины матраса, слёзы гордости текут по щекам с пугающей скоростью. Ты держишь экран перед своим лицом, пока твоё зрение не расплывается настолько, что разглядеть что-либо уже невозможно, и ты засыпаешь с телефоном на груди, ощущая себя более полной, чем за всю свою жизнь с самого раннего детства.

Джейд что-то говорила тебе, повторяла миллион раз, потому что она знала, что ты не понимаешь, что ты каждый раз игнорировала её слова, потому что вы с ней на совершенно разных длинах волн, когда дело касается научных кругов. Она говорила: "97% времени ты будешь ненавидеть то, что ты делаешь. Это правда! Ты будешь мучиться, лягаться и чувствовать себя ужасно. Но остальные 3% времени, когда ты добиваешься чего-то, _полностью_ окупают все усилия. Ты вспоминаешь, почему начала заниматься этим, почему это так радует тебя. Это невероятное ощущение".

Ты не чувствуешь такого же о письме. Самое интересное в нём, это само приключение, когда ты пишешь свои романы и истории, но в нём нет высшей точки в самом конце. Нет выигрыша, просто разумное ощущение успеха, вроде "да, хорошая работа, ты, теперь переходим к следующей идее". Ты не можешь сказать, что когда-нибудь чувствовала то же, что и в момент обнаружения этой маленькой цефеиды. Это хорошо. Так, так хорошо. Словно ты наполняешься светом и бабочками, и гораздо более ценным количеством уважения к, блин, себе.

Когда ты думаешь о том, каково это будет открывать сверхновые, планеты, целые _галактики_...

Может быть, астрономия всё-таки окажется правильным выбором.


	5. Флоридская Резня Бензопилой

Лишь неделю спустя тебе удаётся набраться достаточно смелости, чтобы сказать Канайе, потому что ты не уверена, что тебе хватит духу открыть факт того, что у тебя есть доказательство своего "открытия" в полу-публичном месте. Ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь вмешался в неловкое фантастическое откровение, которое может представить тебе Канайя. Если ты и научилась чему-то в колледже к этому моменту, так это тому, что общежития – ужасные места, если ты хочешь избежать неожиданных гостей.

Ты предлагаешь навестить её квартиру в первые выходные февраля, и она соглашается на твоё предложение. Она даже забирает тебя на своей странной машине и везёт в свою опочивальню... Эм, ты хотела сказать, жилплощадь. Вы проводите всю поездку за разговором о мономифовом стиле повествования – ты большая поклонница отклонения от типичной истории "героического путешествия", ну а Канайе нравятся классические стереотипы роста протагониста. Когда вы приезжаете к её дому, ты немного удивлена тем, насколько скучным он выглядит снаружи.

Но её собственная квартира обставлена безукоризненно, с любовью и мастерством, на которые способен только дизайнер с небольшим бюджетом. Её гостиная состоит из мягкого красного вельветового дивана, расположенного на идеальном расстоянии от плоского телевизора. Два самодельных чёрных столика, занятые растениями в горшках, расположены по обе стороны от подлокотников. У неё есть ещё несколько комнатных растений, расставленных по углам комнаты, за исключением правой стороны, где за барной стойкой виднеется безупречно чистая кухня. На стенах висят чёрно-белые фотографии людей, которых ты, скорее всего, никогда не встретишь, в рамках, расположенных в подобающих по фен-шую местах. Вся обстановка выполнена в духе Канайи.

Ты устраиваешься на диване, пока Канайя наливает вам два стакана воды со льдом. Ты загружаешь базу данных со своей цефеидой на телефон. Твоё сердце по какой-то странной причине громко стучит. Наверно, ты боишься, что ничего не произойдёт, когда ты покажешь ей доказательство, что это был просто какой-то фарс, который она запланировала, чтобы... заманить тебя к себе домой и распилить надвое цепной пилой, видимо. Хотя это было бы весьма чудным окончанием для твоей жизни, и ты была бы невероятно разочарована, если бы стереотипное убийство в стиле лесбийского фильма ужасов оказалось причиной твоей безвременной кончины.

Она ставит стакан на столик у твоего конца, потом садится нелепо близко к тебе на диван. Когда на диване три подушки, Канайя, ты не должна плюхаться своим миленьким задом на среднюю. Ты подумываешь о том, чтобы подколоть её на этот счёт, но решаешь, что причина, по которой ты пришла сюда, гораздо важнее.

\- Итак, - ты машешь своим телефоном перед ней, повернув его так, чтобы она не могла видеть экран. – Это цифровое устройство, на нём у меня есть доказательство того, что я, действительно, исследователь, и что я открыла нечто новое. - Канайя тянется к твоему телефону, но ты отводишь его назад. – А-а-а, нет, Канайя. Эта звезда не просто фотография, которую я могу показать тебе на ровном месте, это не что-то, что можно запросто представить... – ты замолкаешь и издевательски содрогаешься. - ... _правополушарным_ невеждам. Не без разбиения сложной математики на примитивные объяснения.

Канайя к этому времени уже освоилась с твоей манерой дразниться, и она застенчиво, необычайно привлекательно улыбается. Как вообще возможно, чтобы её губы быль настолько притягательными? Они похожи на сочную чёрную дыру, которая только и ждёт, чтобы затянуть тебя, _поглотить_ тебя... 

\- Ну что же, обрушь на меня свои метафоры, и я приготовлю мою правую головную сферу на перегрузку математикой и прочими схожими дисциплинами.

Ты держишь свой телефон так, чтобы вы обе могли видеть экран, и Канайя нежно прижимается своим плечом к твоему, смотря на веб-страницу. Она тёплая, очаровательная и... трясётся. Совсем чуть-чуть, словно дрожит от невидимого электрического тока.

\- Хорошо, вот она, - говоришь ты, постукивая большим пальцем по заголовку каталога. Твоё сердце стучит, как молот, и ты глупо задумываешься о том, чувствует ли она это. – Это название моей звезды, это координаты её расположения во вселенной. Какую часть мне нужно объяснить тебе? Что именно засчитывается за "исследование"? Часть этой информации будет невероятно скучной для не специалиста.

Ты скашиваешь глаза на Канайю, которая сидит гораздо ближе, чем ты осознавала. Очевидно, что она старается дышать ровно, ткань её платья легко трётся о твою руку. Она закусывает губу, усиленно концентрируясь на телефоне.

\- Мне нужно от тебя... две вещи, но только если ты согласна дать мне их. Да, мне потребуется полное объяснение для всего, что расположено по этому адресу Интернета, достаточно подробное, чтобы я могла всё отчётливо представить. И ещё мне потребуется... твоё объяснение, _почему_ именно ты решила открыть эту звезду. 

Зачем ей нужен мотив?

\- На последний вопрос есть правильный ответ?

Канайя встречается с тобой взглядом, по всей видимости, замечает, насколько близко вы сидите, и густо краснеет. Ха, а ты-то думала, что это ты по-детски стыдлива. Тем не менее, от этого твоё сердце всё равно трепещет, словно ты глупая влюбившаяся школьница.

\- Я... да, на него есть правильный ответ. Но я не могу подсказывать тебе.

Некоторое время вы сидите в неуютной тишине, ты мысленно проклинаешь свою неспособность провернуть классический ход "потянуться и зевнуть", пока Канайя не говорит:

\- Эм, прошу, начинай.

И ты начинаешь. Ты сразу же переходишь к объяснению того, что выведено на экран, пытаясь помочь Канайе представить, где в космосе существует твоя звезда, насколько далеко она расположена, её уровень яркости и другие подобные мелочи. К счастью, это довольно легко сделать благодаря твоему наследственному таланту писателя, и ты вводишь Канайю в курс дела гораздо быстрее, чем ожидала.

Но со второй частью, _почему_ ты начала всю эту астрономическую дребедень... Это будет непросто.

Ты делаешь глубокий вдох, усиленно концентрируешься на телевизоре, потом замечаешь тёмное отражение того, как вы двое сидите неуютно близко друг от друга, одновременно глядя в упомянутый выключенный телевизор, и вместо этого концентрируешься на полу. И что ты должна сказать? Какую байку ты должна для неё выдумать? Ну, ты начнёшь с того, чем уже потчевала её, похоже, это самый простой вариант.

\- Я осталась на курсе астрономии по собственной воле, по правде говоря, потому что хочу вытесать своё имя среди бессмертных и внести вклад в науку, который останется навсегда. Что до того, что из этого получится в долгосрочной перспективе, я не до конца уверена, но обнаружение этой звезды, по всей видимости, вызвало во мне какую-то зависимость, и я не планирую останавливаться.

Это не ответ на вопрос " _почему_ ". Это совсем не причина, по которой ты начала. Это причина, по которой ты продолжала идти дальше, но не искра, которая зажгла твоё путешествие. Канайя ничего не произносит, так что, наверно, это не тот ответ, которого она хотела. Ты усиленно сверлишь взглядом пол, не решаясь поднять глаза на неё. Тебе стыдно сказать правду, стыдно, что...

Нет, Роуз. Соберись. Ты можешь сделать это.

\- Нет, это не... Совсем не то, почему я начала это путешествие, это открытие. Я хочу сказать, Канайя... – Ты вздрагиваешь, резко поднимаешь свою голову, чтобы оказать лицом к лицу с Канайей, и она сидит перед тобой, её глаза широко раскрыты и великолепны, и её кожа исписана уникальным и прекрасным узором, и это вынуждает правду выйти на свет. - ... Я сделала это для тебя.

Зрачки Канайи сжимаются до точек. Она глубоко вдыхает и говорит:

\- Вот оно.

Она начинает сиять.

Первая твоя мысль: "О нет, вампиры из Сумерек настоящие. Поверить в это не могу. Лучше потерять сознание сразу же, как только она возьмёт меня в свои холодные, мёртвые руки снова".

Но на самом деле ты не делаешь ничего настолько романтического.

Ты начинаешь кричать.

Канайя не просто светится, не просто сияет обжигающе белым через более светлые участки своего витилиго, она ещё и начинает расти. Она сразу же округляется, её рост балансируется крепкими мускулами, щёки приобретают здоровую полноту, а пропорции становятся достойными мастеров скульптуры эпохи Возрождения, нанятых Ватиканом. Сама невозможность этого ужасает, даже если игнорировать красивое световое шоу, которое исходит от её кожи.

Её глаза горят нефритово-зелёным и слегка дымятся. Мир округ её лица темнеет. Два громадных оранжевых рога, извиваясь, поднимаются из её головы, соединяясь друг с другом в угловатые заострённые формы. Она улыбается, чёрные губы грубо подчёркнуты белым фоном.

Ты в ужасе. Ещё ты, как ни странно, возбуждена. Ох, бля, ты _всё-таки_ блондинистая бестолковая лесбиянка из фильма ужасов. Бля, бля, бля.

Ты кое-как отползаешь назад, дико размахивая руками, горшок с растением на столике опрокидывается на пол и разбивается. Ты глупо и инстинктивно сжимаешься у подлокотника дивана, пытаясь спрятаться, скрыться от того ужаса, который разворачивается перед тобой. Ты с упоением читала тёмные истории о неизвестных существах, когда была моложе, и ты ни за что, ни в коем случае _не станешь_ трагической героиней одной из историй Лавкравта, ставшей явью.

У Канайи, по всей видимости, на уме совсем другое, и она следует твоим телом, когда оно падает на диван, и шепчет голосом, который звучит так, словно его эхо потребовалось пройти миллионы световых лет, чтобы достигнуть твоих ушей.

\- О, Роуз, Роуз, прошло уже так, так много времени!

А потом она целует тебя, и твой мир расширяется дальше всяких пределов.

Вселенные выстраиваются в ряды, планеты сталкиваются друг с другом, и страх, который был в тебе, засасывает за горизонт событий. Звёзды пролетают мимо твоей головы, сверхновые пульсируют в твоих органах чувств яркими, фальшивыми цветами в стиле NASA, проносятся мимо твоих закрытых глаз, словно высокобюджетная отсылка к _Космической Одиссее 2001 Года_. Твоя душа прорывается через кластеры астероидов и газовых гигантов, пролетает через солнца, звёзды и свет, и это умопомрачительно.

Хорошо, что у тебя нет морской болезни, иначе бы ты заблевала этот шторм.

И вместе с тобой на этом неожиданном межзвёздном путешествии – Канайя. Ты чувствуешь её рядом с собой, всё ещё ощущаешь, как она сжимает тебя, давит своим телом на твоё, ласкает твою спину, мягко целует, пока ты полностью оставляешь контроль и, наверно, превращаешь свою физическую, не-космическую часть в стонущий пакет эротического жара.

Это лучший поцелуй в твоей _жизни_. С огромным энтузиазмом твой разум решает снова и снова повторять две мысли: "Ни хрена себе, космос!" и "Ни хрена себе, Канайя!"

Ты не уверена, сколько времени длится это невозможно быстро путешествие через всю длину млечного пути, но именно Канайя прерывает его. Реальность медленно возвращается назад, и её смутный голос прорывается через тьму еле слышным шёпотом:

\- Ох, мне стоит это выключить. В прошлый раз именно из-за этого я и попала в неприятности.

От резкого освещения Флоридской квартиры у тебя режет глаза, ты моргаешь и обнаруживаешь, что Канайя осаживается от тебя. Ты неохотно позволяешь ей выскользнуть из объятия, позволяешь ей сесть прямо в её нормальной одежде с её нормальной кожей и нормальными глазами, а так же нормальной и колоссальной краснотой на щеках.

Она выглядит... немного здоровее. Уже не на краю голодной смерти. Ну, ты определённо _что-то_ сделала, но ты не совсем уверена, что именно.

Помимо того, что изрядно возбудилась.

Просто невероятно, насколько ты пульсируешь от желания к ней. Кто бы мог подумать, что таинственные женственные сверхъестественные чудовища так тебя заведут? Стоп, ты это и так знала, вообще-то. Хотя было бы легче, будь у неё щупальца вместо оранжевых рогов.

\- Ладно, - выдыхаешь ты, пытаясь сесть прямо. – Ладно, я требую, чтобы ты сказала мне, сказала, что это было. Это было... невероятно, фантастично, потрясающе...  
\- Прошу прощения за то, что поцеловала тебя, когда ты была уязвима! – выпаливает она, её ладони сжимают ткань её брюк. – Я не хотела злоупотреблять...  
\- Когда я использовала все эти положительные прилагательные, я говорила не только о космосе, Канайя! – говоришь ты, и твои губы изгибаются в улыбке.  
\- Я... эм... Да? Ты не злишься, что...  
\- Да, прошу тебя, я... я так... – твоё сердце гудит у тебя в ушах, волнение и возбуждение, и удовольствие, и жар, и малая толика страха смешиваются в превосходную и ошеломительную эмоцию. - ... и я бы с удовольствием продолжила торжества в ближайшее время и подробно обсудила бы их, но сейчас ты очень нужна мне... Прошу прощения, я хотела сказать, мне нужно знать, что ты такое, и что ты только что сделала со мной.

Тебе удаётся поднять себя в нормальное сидячее положение у подлокотника. Канайя сидит, скрестив ноги, гораздо дальше от тебя, не касается тебя, даже не смотрит в твою сторону. Ты позволяешь себе сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и пытаешься уловить что-то похожее на спокойствие, и гудение твоей крови медленно стихает.

После как минимум тридцати секунд Канайя поднимает взгляд на тебя, и её плечи выпрямляются с напускной уверенностью.

\- Ты только что сделала мне подношение в моей любимой форме, и я получила из него силу. Силу, которую я только что использовала. Видишь ли, - она моргает и наклоняет голову в твою сторону. – Я богиня.  
"Так давай скорее, переходи к моему долбаному посланию", - говорит твой внутренний голос, который сейчас звучит совсем как Дейв Страйдер, пытающийся сделать отсылку к поп-культуре, при этом будучи напуганным до дрожи и еле слышно бормочущим.

Богиня? Если это правда, то реальные эффекты всего этого как минимум катастрофически.

\- Богиня... чего? Какой религии?  
\- Я богиня новых пространств, ночи и восходящего и заходящего солнца, - отвечает она. –Что, по сути, просто красивая фраза, означающая, что у меня очень хорошо получается управлять героическими историями. И я не помню, откуда именно я произошла, откуда-то из Центральной Америки. Прошло уже... очень много времени с тех пор, как я имела значение.  
\- Сколько времени?  
\- Тысячелетие.

Ты сужаешь глаза в тонкие щёлки. Может быть, ты напугана, восхищена и невероятно возбуждена, но это не остановит фирменный логический поток мыслей Лалонд от его течения.

\- Тысячелетие. Серьёзно?  
\- Да, я существовала на протяжении десятков тысячелетий, - говорит она, словно ей нужно было уточнить. – Хотя я часто засыпала на целые столетия, так что мой психический возраст гораздо меньше. Я очень крепко сплю.

Хмм.

Если это правда, а это не может правдой, потому что эффекты от 100% истинности некоторых языческих религий могут подорвать сами законы физики, по всей видимости, ты соблазнила какую-то древнюю месоамериканскую форму жизни с помощью одних только силы воли и шарма. Пожалуй, это заслуживает фразы: срань господня.

Она замечает твою задумчивость, и её улыбка становится только шире.

\- Я знала, что ты мне не поверишь, поэтому ждала с объяснением до тех пор, пока у меня не появится доказательство. Которое, к счастью, ты мне предоставила.

Ты хочешь задать ей тысячу разных вопросов, углубиться в её историю, тыкать и подначивать её, пока она не даст больше устных доказательств. Но твои физические нужды берут верх над твоим разумом, и общий румянец между вами подавляет рациональное мышление. Ты встаёшь на колени, медленно, и придвигаешься к ней. Выражение её лица, когда ты исполняешь свою "походку маленькой соблазнительницы Роуз Лалонд" – настоящее искусство.

\- Я всё ещё не... – ты закусываешь губу, заводишь пальцы за её затылок и, боже... боги, как же она _прекрасна_. Божественна или нет, лжёт тебе или нет, ты хочешь разгладить её волосы и делать с ней невыразимые вещи. Ты хочешь кричать её имя в грехе, поминать её имя всуе. – Я всё ещё не уверена, что верю тебе, но ты можешь объяснить всё позже, когда... Эм... Прямо сейчас я хотела бы собрать больше... доказательств... для анализа.

Отлично сказано, спору нет. Господи.

Канайя одаряет тебя, наверно, самой неуверенной улыбкой, какую ты когда-либо видела. Очевидно, она потрясена мастерством твоего выбора выражений.

\- Оу, значит, это... это ничего? Я хотела этого, но не хотела давить на тебя, если ты хочешь...  
\- Канайя, дорогая моя, - ты притягиваешь её к своему лицу за воротник, и она давит нервный смех, когда ты облизываешь свои губы. – Позволь мне _поклоняться_ тебе.

Ты почти смеёшься над собственной шуткой, потому что ты полная идиотка, и единственное, что тебя останавливает, это Канайя, которая воспринимает твою фразу на полном серьёзе. Она прищуривается, на самом деле прищуривается, и её лицо темнеет от краски. Ты притягиваешь её чуть ближе, и твои губы прижимаются к её губам в сладкой священной какофонии эротизма. 

Она немедленно подстраивается, её ладони скользят вверх по твоим рёбрам, большие пальцы гладят под кривыми грудей, заставляя твоё сердце трепетать и кровь бурлить во многих местах. Вселенная снова качается, с шумом проносится вокруг твоей головы, ты и Канайя в самом сердце многих галактик. Звёзды рождаются и взрываются внутри тебя, и ты не уверена, дело ли в спецэффектах или эмоциональном фоне, который взлетает по твоим конечностям.

Теперь она трёт тебя поверх твоего бюстгальтера, и ты чувствуешь себя нежной и тёплой и настолько, блин, пьяной, что сейчас, наверно, самое время прояснить, что ты нетронутый единорог, прежде чем ты потеряешь сознание от ощущений.

\- Канайя, - говоришь ты, прерывая поцелуй и морщась от холодной вспышки реальности, накатившейся на тебя. Она удивлённо моргает.

Стоп, ты не продумала всё до конца. Что тебе сказать? "Я никогда раньше не занималась сексом?" "Мне двадцать лет, и я никогда раньше не заходила дальше петтинга?" "Я один раз потрогала две пары сисек, и теперь хочу добавить твои третьим пунктом в свой список потроганных грудей?"

\- Я никогда... – говоришь ты. - ... раньше не занималась лесбийским сексом в космосе.  
\- А, - отвечает она, явно удивлённая. – Ну, это единственное место, в котором я всегда занималась сексом, и я его очень рекомендую. А ещё, этот диван ужасно неудобен, и я была бы очень оценила, если бы ты согласилась позволить мне перенести тебя в место получше.  
\- Погоди, нет, извини, я не это хотела сказать. Ха ха, нервничаю. – Ты делаешь глубокий вдох, пытаясь собраться с чувствами. – В смысле, я никогда раньше ни с кем не занималась любовью. Если... _когда_ мы двинемся дальше, я... ну, это будет мой первый раз.

Лицо Канайи расплывается в сладкой улыбке, как и твоё сердце. 

\- О, в этом нет ничего страшного. У меня было мало любовников, и я тоже относительно неопытна, но всё равно я буду двигаться медленно и подсказывать тебе.

Потом она закусывает губу, свои роскошные пухлые губы, которые скоро измажут тебя чёрной помадой, её глаза пробегают вверх и вниз по твоему телу.

\- Ты... ох, у меня это невероятно плохо получается, но... ты так красива, Роуз. Не то чтобы я хотела, ну, _знаешь_ , просто потому что ты красива, но это определённо важная часть. Я хотела бы... эм... я очень хотела бы, чтобы ты позволила доставить тебе удовольствие.

Ты не можешь сдержать весьма недостойный хохот, поднимающийся в твоём горле, поэтому ты пытаешься задушить его, целуя Канайю настолько крепко и страстно, насколько можешь. Поцелуй достойный страсти фильмов нуар, достойный финала мьюзикла, достойный только лучших любовных романов. Настолько он хорош.

И твои колени падают с дивана, метеоры проносятся мимо твоей головы, и мир обращается в искры и галактики, и всё так правильно и хорошо. Ты стаскиваешь её футболку, она просовывает ладонь под твою юбку, и ты превращаешься в стонущую гормональную размазню, когда Канайя в буквальном смысле потрясает твой мир.

Неплохо для потери девственности, надо сказать.


	6. Жизнь По-своему Забавна

Ты нежишься, лёжа нагишом рядом с ней, крепко прижимая её к себе и наслаждаясь тем, насколько всё кажется _упоительным_. Тебе так тепло в её объятии, так приятно прижиматься к ней носом, так хорошо от того, что ваши взгляды сцеплены, словно... хмм, вставить сюда романтическую и красочную метафору. Тебе невероятно нравится то, насколько они зелёные.

Всё кажется правильным во вселенной, за исключением одной вещи.

\- Канайя?  
\- Да?  
\- Почему, ради всего святого, у тебя чёрное постельное бельё? – Ты стягиваешь одеяло со своего бедра, отодвигаешься от неё на дистанцию для рационального разговора и проводишь рукой туда-сюда, подчёркивая свой вопрос. – По-моему, это ужасная идея, когда ты участвуешь в энергичных любовных действиях в постели.

Она поджимает губы, на которых чёрная помада, смазанная самым привлекательным образом, известным человечеству, и говорит:

\- Ох, проклятье. Должна признать, об этом я не подумала. Полагаю, мне придётся заняться стиркой раньше, чем я ожидала.

Ты смеёшься от её неожиданного смущения, потом заглаживаешь смех несколькими продуманными поцелуями в щёки.

\- Вижу, ты редко приводишь тайных любовников.  
\- Уже очень долгое время, я весьма избирательна, когда дело касается романтических встреч.

Ты качаешь бровями.

\- Полагаю, теперь у тебя нет плеяды пышных храмовых девушек на выбор, хмм?  
\- Ох, нет, эм... Я никогда такого не делала. Я никогда не вступала в плотские связи со своими последователями.  
\- До этого момента, - говоришь ты, ухмыляясь. Канайя снова густо краснеет и что-то бормочет. Ты просто обожаешь, обожаешь, _обожаешь_ вызывать у неё этот розовый оттенок.

Ты устраиваешься поудобнее, вытаскиваешь свою руку из-под талии Канайи и опираешься на чёрную подушку. Самая подходящая поза, предназначенная для задушевной беседы.

\- И теперь, когда мы разобрались с нашими плотскими связями, ты должна рассказать мне _всё_.  
\- Всё? Это уж очень много.  
\- Не волнуйся, красавица, я тебе подскажу где начать. – Она кивает, стараясь и проваливая попытку скрыть улыбку, появившуюся от твоего комплимента. – Давай начнём с так называемых "фактов". Ты сообщила мне, что ты какая-то божественная сущность, происходящая из древней и неизвестной религии Южной Америки. Под сферы твоих влияний попадают, и я цитирую, "новые пространства, ночь и восходящее и заходящее солнце", что по мне кажется довольно бессвязным набором...  
\- Прошу прощения, но они очень даже связанны!  
-... но я отвлеклась. В общем, важно здесь то, что обнаружение звезды или подобного ранее неизвестного объекта и утверждение, что "открытие" произошло в твою честь, даёт тебе силу. Или поддерживает тебя в живых, я не уверена, что именно.

Она улыбается.

\- Оба верно.  
\- Ага, значит, мне стоит быть благодарной за то, что ты не требуешь человеческих жертвоприношений.

Чего, честно говоря, ты ожидала бы, представляя себе ритуал умиротворения древнего языческого бога. Иметь набор первооткрывателей, которые чествуют своего бога, расширяя империю – ну, это просто гениально. Ты продолжаешь, озвучивая свои мысли вслух.

\- "Открытие" – интересный способ доказательства веры. Полагаю, оно чаще применялось во время расширения земель и завоеваний, верно? Когда мир был новым и неизведанным для твоей цивилизации.  
\- Да, именно так я поддерживала себя на вершине силы. Я не хотела бы хвастаться, но... – она опускает глаза в фальшивой скромности. – Я была весьма популярна.

Ты смеёшься, зачёсываешь прядь её волос ей за ухо.

\- С твоей красотой? Охотно верю этому.

Она снова краснеет. Боже, как же весело подкалывать её.

Ты не уверена, дело ли в подлинности того, как она преподносит себя, или в посторгастическом женском настроении, но ты веришь в её божественность всем сердцем. Это всё объясняет: странный акцент, истории, которые она рассказывает, её отношения с технологией, то, как она идеально ведёт себя, словно привыкла к постоянному вниманию людей. Это всё объясняет, потому что она богиня новых земель, пережившая пик своей популярности, лишившаяся сил в мире, который давным-давно полностью изучен.

\- Расскажи мне о своём месте в мифе, - говоришь ты. – Какую роль ты играла?

Она задумывается над вопросом, пожевывая губу и закатывая глаза, вспоминая.

\- Ну, я управляла храмом, в котором было множество героев. Те, кто поклонялись мне, были исследователями и учёными, моими гениальными душками, которых я очень любила и уютно устроила в моей загробной жизни. Раньше я часто общалась с ними, но вот уже несколько столетий они не заглядывали домой. Полагаю, они заняты другими вещами.

Последняя часть _изрядно_ сбивает тебя с толку. Загробная жизнь? Не заглядывали домой? Ещё это потрясет твоё твёрдое атеистическое мировоззрение весьма неприятным образом. Ты решаешь не спрашивать об этом, поскольку Канайя в ударе, и ты не хочешь её перебивать.

\- Я была известна по двум деяниям в нашей мифологии. Первое: я расположила звёзды на небесах после того, как бог-творец – и тут я напрямую цитирую его – "выорал нас, дебилов, в существование".  
\- И как именно располагают звёзды на небе?  
\- О, это довольно просто, тебе нужно только что-нибудь блестящее и хороший замах.  
\- Я... уверена, что всё куда сложнее этого, - ты некоторое время молчишь, борясь с желанием привнести свои атеистические взгляды в дискуссию. Может быть, это её расстроит? Ну, ты просто должна знать. – Канайя... Ты не можешь такое делать. Мы знаем, _я_ знаю, что звёзды не были созданы в какой-то возвышенной истории о сотворении. Звёзды висели в небесах многие и многие века, они старше человечества и гораздо старше того, сколько, по твоим словам, ты существуешь. И они уж точно расположены гораздо дальше, чем ты можешь что-то бросить.

Она отворачивается в сторону от тебя, её выражение неожиданно мрачнеет, она смотрит на свой попкорновый потолок.

\- Я знаю об этом. Некоторые вещи, которые мы делали, то, что, помню, я делала, сильно противоречит с современной наукой! Я склонна довериться знаниям, накопленным на протяжении столетий, а не своему прошлому, но всё равно это сбивает меня с толку. Раньше я приносила рассвет и закат, и я отчётливо помню, что _должна_ была делать это, иначе ничего не произошло бы. Но когда я прекратила... Ничего не изменилось. Мир двинулся дальше без меня.

Она медленно вздыхает.

\- Ох, Роуз, тебе бы так понравилось опускать солнце вместе со мной. Ты помнишь мою очень модную и, по всей видимости, вампирскую накидку? Я расправляла её и натягивала ночь на небо, а утром снимала её. Я поднималась прямо к звёздам, мои руки были длинными, они рассеивали частицы, которые тебе известны как млечный путь. Тебе бы очень понравилось это. Я... эм, наверно, сделала бы это на нашем первом свидании. Это весьма романтично, ха ха.

Ты с удивлением обнаруживаешь, что веришь ей, что ты мгновенно готова отбросить научное доказательство, полностью попав под её чары. Да, тебе бы понравилось это, и делать это вместе с ней. Ты хватаешь её ладонь, крепко сжимаешь. Решимость, более сильная, чем когда либо за многие года твоей жизни, поднимается в твоей груди.

\- Канайя, я бы хотела, чтобы ты отвела меня на такое свидание. Мне очень хотелось бы лететь в небесах с тобой и заниматься любовью среди звёзд... – она очаровательно прищуривается на это. - ... и отныне я сделаю своей миссией твоё возвращение к этому могуществу.

Она снова поворачивается к тебе, держа твою ладонь близко к своей груди.

\- Роуз, я знаю, что ты сильная, но ты не можешь настолько напрягать себя. У меня были тысячи последователей, все они снабжали меня стабильным потоком энергии веры и новых открытий, и не осталось больше ничего крупного, что можно было бы открыть в мою честь. Человечество нашло всё, что оно могло бы найти на текущей стадии развития, и, скорее всего, мне придётся оставаться высохшей оболочкой моего былого величия, пока мы не начнём путешествовать меж звёзд.

Ты не споришь с ней. Она говорит разумно, в конце концов, и это действительно беспочвенное предложение. Но твой внутренний ребёнок, иррациональная Роуз, которая, сколько бы ты не пыталась подавить её, всегда умудряется вырваться наверх и путаться у тебя под ногами, заявляет: "Нет, я _сделаю_ это. Я снова сделаю Канайю богиней своими собственными руками".

Ты качаешь головой, прогоняя эту мысль.

\- А что второе, о чём ты хотела упомянуть? Про свою легенду.  
\- А, ну да, в общем, это довольно стыдно, но, - она чешет затылок, отводя взгляд в сторону. – У меня была довольно сложная любовная интрига с божеством удачи. Очень занимательная история. Её часто рассказывали вокруг костров.

В это легко поверить. Тебе известны отражения в других мифах, история о ревности, самопожертвовании и любви... Увлекательно.

\- Божеством удачи? Это был _мужчина_? Канайя... Я в ужасе. Мне казалось, что ты рациональная женщина.  
\- Ох, пффф, нет. Она была богиней удачи, богатства и похоти. Последняя часть представляла... большую проблему. Из-за неё она погибла, вообще-то, от руки другой богини.

Такая драма тебе нравится, такие глубоко психологические истории, представляющие природу человечества.

\- Превосходная сплетня, прошу, продолжай. Расскажи мне о других богах.

Она поднимает ладони перед твоим лицом и отсчитывает по пальцам.

\- Изначально нас было семеро. Двое были убиты на пике нашей цивилизации из-за трагических мифов. Моя бывшая была убита ближе к закату нашей эпохи.

Ты моргаешь, понимая картину.

\- Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что ты и ещё трое всё ещё живы.

Она морщится.

\- Не совсем. Бог ярости был убит во сне где-то в восемнадцатом столетии из мести. Но я точно могу сказать, что двое других наверняка живы до сих пор. Первый, очень громогласный бог-творец, покровитель тела и команды, настолько бестолков, что, скорее всего, понятия не имеет о том, что ему так долго удавалось прятаться от своих друзей. Его подношением, кстати, служит стереотипный ритуал человеческого кровопролития, либо другие физические предметы и действия.  
\- Хмм, мне повезло, что я наткнулась на тебя вместо него, кажется, он очень неприятный тип. Он тоже, как и ты, не способен использовать свои божественные силы?  
\- Полагаю, что нет, ты бы удивилась, насколько легче добыть человеческую плоть, чем убедить кого-нибудь сделать открытие для тебя. Именно он научил меня, как получать энергию из чужой крови, хотя у него этот процесс получался гораздо, гораздо лучше. Другое божество, его жену и богиню правосудия, я встретила за ланчем примерно двадцать лет назад. Похоже, она взяла на себя роль безумного выписывателя штрафных талонов за превышение скорости и собирается оставаться в ней до бесконечности.  
\- На удивление уместно. Каков её трюк?  
\- Она тоже научила меня ему, хотя я обычно им не пользуюсь из-за жестокости подношения, которое требуется от дарителя. Она, в некотором смысле, пожирает разумы. Когда человек соглашается на процесс, он попадает в её власть телом и душой. Как марионетка.

Некоторое время ты молчишь.

\- Мне жаль глупца, который попадётся в этот капкан.

Ты лежишь с ней, болтая о божественности и её историях, о природе её мира и о её воспоминаниях, которые не совсем чётко выстраиваются. Ты нисколько не боишься её, и это почти тревожно. Ты должна быть напугана до дрожи от присутствия такого мифического существа, но она выглядит настолько человечной, настолько несовершенно совершенной, что в тебе нет ни капли страха. Она забавная и очаровательная, неуклюжая и умная, и, кажется, ты немного влюбляешься в неё.

Или, может быть, это из-за того, что она забрала твою девственность, и ты просто сбита с толку? Забрала твою девственность _в космосе_ , если быть точным. Возможно, если переспать с ней ещё несколько раз, то всё прояснится. Всем смеяться.

Вы проводите остаток дня вместе, просто лениво обнимаясь в одном нижнем белье, смеясь и разговаривая, и будучи настолько счастливыми, что ты удивлена, что в розовой дымке твоей жизни не растут цветы на стенах. Вы проводите и ночь вместе, и ты обнаруживаешь, что она спит как убитая. Что хорошо, потому что ты спишь очень чутко, и если до тебя до сих пор не дошло, что тебе удалось сделать правильный выбор с подружкой, то эта маленькая деталь чётко подтверждает это.

Утром вы повторяете определённые взрослые увеселения. На этот раз ощущение "ух ты, космос" куда слабее, и оно больше похоже на иллюзию маленьких звёзд, пролетающих через твою кожу в рассветных лучах солнца. Ты решаешь, что любой фотограф с Pinterest был бы готов убить, чтобы запечатлеть, насколько красиво выглядит ваш акт любви. Ты спрашиваешь Канайю о её способности, и, похоже, она не способна отключать её во время "сильного эмоционального удара". Чудесно. И это не сарказм.

Вечером ты вынуждена вернуться в общежитие из-за накопившейся домашней работы, и ты одариваешь её очень длинным и звёздным прощальным поцелуем перед твоим домом. С языком. Никогда раньше ты не проходила позорный путь до своей комнаты во вчерашней одежде с такой гордостью.

Слухи быстро разлетаются среди твоих друзей и знакомых по колледжу, слухи о твоей сногсшибательно красивой подружке, и все они просят тебя познакомить их. Ты затыкаешь их, говоря:

\- Может быть, на выходных, она старше меня, и у неё постоянная работа, - и полнейший восторг, расплывающийся на их лицах, вызывает ещё одну волну гордости в тебе.

Как-то в марте ты обнаруживаешь, что Канайя плохо ладит с алкогольными вечеринками. Чего ты и ожидала, но предположила, что если ты проведёшь её через представления, то она не будет разыгрывать классическое поведение "подпирание стены". Однако, несмотря на твои благие намеренья, она чувствует себя очень неуютно, и вы бросаете братскую вечеринку, чтобы пойти хмельно целоваться в кладовке на втором этаже кафедры Английского.

У Канайи совсем не так много друзей, как у тебя, но те, что у неё есть, очень близки с ней. Ты скорее подбираешь временных знакомых, со склонностью чаще распугивать людей, чем привязывать их к себе, из-за твоего характера "придирчивого психоаналитика". Обычно ты не формируешь крепких связей из-за своей язвительности, но с Канаей всё совсем наоборот. Группа её друзей эклектична, некоторые из них старые, некоторые молодые, они собирается в небольшом клубе садоводства дважды в неделю. Надо сказать, ты превосходно ладишь со старыми девами-кошатницами, которые подозрительно сильно любят петуньи. Они считают, что у тебя очаровательное имя.

Ты знакомишь Канайю с тремя своими друзьями, оставшимися со старшей школы, через Скайп ещё до окончания второго года. Дейв реагирует ожидаемо, он спрашивает у Канайи "как дела в тако-баре ешь-сколько-влезет?", на что она отвечает "что?", а ты отвечаешь тем, что выбрасываешь его из чата без дальнейших комментариев. Джон оживляется, задаёт ей миллион вопросов о её жизни и даже Рикроллит её (хотя Канайя не поняла смысла). Джейд, с которой ты не общалась с февраля, кажется, несколько часов подряд болтает с Канайей на жаргоне садоводов, пока ты читаешь книгу.

Ты чувствуешь, что теряешь связь с Джейд. Это так досадно, становиться старше. Интересно, потеряешь ли ты Джона вслед за ней.

Как раз перед экзаменами в мае ты получаешь сообщение от Дейва о том, что его отец погиб в аварии. Тебе приходится методично собирать эту крупицу информации из трёх параграфов запутанных и лишённых пунктуации метафор в сообщении на Facebook, но это коренным образом меняет твои планы на летние каникулы. Ты сообщаешь Канайе о том, что не будешь оставаться во Флориде, что ты едешь к Дейву, чтобы составить ему компанию на пару следующих одиноких месяцев.

Она спокойно реагирует на это и просит передать свои соболезнования. Когда ты сообщаешь об этом Дейву (уже после приезда), он просто говорит, что всё в порядке. Ты знаешь, что он лжёт, но ты просто поднимаешь бровь, выражая это, смотришь, как он нервничает, и идёшь устраиваться в гостевую спальню на лето.

Ты проводишь дни без подружки и без работы (большое тебе спасибо, непомерно богатая мама), занимая себя написанием коротких историй о богах и чудовищах, сидя на диване рядом с Дейвом. В свои столь же свободные ночи ты уезжаешь из Остина в обсерваторию. Раз в месяц ты тащишь Дейва вместе с собой на звёздные вечеринки только для сотрудников, чтобы немного встряхнуть его, и он не сопротивляется. Вообще-то, ты готова поклясться, что ему _нравится_ стучать бокалами с белыми техасцами среднего возраста и флиртовать с их жёнами. Ну что же, чем бы дитя ни тешилось.

Канайя один раз навещает тебя на три дня, поскольку ей было тяжело вырваться с работы, и едите из громадного ушата спагетти, которые наготовил Дейв на троих. Ты уверена, что она нравится Дейву, он не готовит "сногсшибательные мамины спагетти " для кого попало.

Джейд приезжает не чаще обычного (ты полагаешь, что она приняла Дейвово "я в порядке" за чистую монету, поскольку эта девочка на удивление бестолкова, когда дело касается нюансов того, что люди озвучивают), и всякий раз не к тебе. Но однажды ночью она едет в обсерваторию вместе с тобой и Дейвом и помогает тебе настраивать один из телескопов, который ты используешь для захвата изображения.

На этом изображении обнаруживается ещё одна неизвестная цефеида. Надо сказать, ты немного завидуешь Джейд и её наследственным способностям учёного.

До конца своих летних каникул тебе удаётся поймать ещё две штуки, и они добавляются в каталог. Ты смотришь на то, как Канайя, через Скайп, перестаёт выглядеть так, словно она на пороге смерти, и приближается к фигуре "слегка отощавшая модель", и тебе от этого хорошо. Не так хорошо, как чувство открытия, но всё равно хорошо.

Ты возвращаешься во Флориду на осенний семестр, снова загружаешь себя курсами, связанными с Астрономией. Они становятся труднее, в них полно тяжёлой математики и тяжёлой работы, и чувствуешь облегчение, когда разбираешься с домашней работой по физике и принимаешься за английский. Но это давит на тебя не так сильно, как в прошлом году, теперь, когда ты знаешь и понимаешь, чего ты добиваешься своим вторым высшим.

Когда в январе ты возвращаешься из учебной поездки за рубеж в отдалённые и звёздные регионы Ирландии с охапкой миниатюрных открытий, ты бросаешь жизнь в общежитии в пользу жизни с Канайей в её квартире.

Весенний семестр пролетает в счастливом обустройстве повседневной жизни. Ты _наконец-то_ говоришь Канайе, что любишь её, будучи постыдно трезвой и спустя год после того, как вы начали встречаться, и выясняется, что она тоже любит тебя. Взаимное чувство оказывает куда большее влияние, чем ты предполагала, на твоё ледяное сердце, и чистая эмоция разрывает твою душу надвое, когда ты стереотипно начинаешь реветь у неё на руках. Она даже не осуждает тебя за это, потому что, конечно же, она не станет этого делать, и, _боги_ , как же сильно ты её любишь.

Ты не задумываешься о её бессмертном аспекте. У тебя есть время с ней, пока ты живёшь, и этого более чем достаточно.

Тебе удаётся урвать летнюю интернатуру в Розмариновой обсерватории, за которую шла крайне острая борьба. Хотя по большей части это канцелярские обязанности, это даёт тебе время на то, чтобы наблюдать, исследовать и писать, и тебе удаётся отыскать ещё несколько питательных звёздочек для тебя и Канайи. Когда ты говоришь об этом Дейву, он говорит:

\- Блин, я тут в третий блядский раз отчисляюсь из колледжа, а ты в это время готовишься стать Галилеем. Я завидую, как никогда.

Ты знаешь, что он говорит это в шутку, но ты всё равно чувствуешь укол совести от того, что не съездила к нему в Техас в этом году. Ему нужно утешение, поэтому ты в первый раз за много месяцев пишешь Джейд и просишь её навещать Дейва почаще, на что она соглашается.

Когда начинается выпускной год, ты уверенно идёшь к тому, чтобы закончить его с отличием и всеми почестями. Ты рано начинаешь искать работу, где-то в январе, отправляя заявки всюду, что хоть как-то будет полезно для NASA. Копирайтинг, наблюдение, канцелярская работа, что угодно. Ты не настолько "ценный" кандидат, как математические монстры с кафедры астрономии, но ты надеешься, что твои превосходные навыки коммуникабельности смогут вытянуть тебя там, где провалятся ботаники.

Не вытягивают, и тебе не удаётся получить ни одной должности в NASA. Ты не можешь сдержать подавленность, пока твой научник не советует тебе пойти в магистратуру по астрономии. Не то чтобы тебе не хватала ресурсов, денег или запала для открытий, поэтому ты проходишь тест GRE, запасаешься уверенными рекомендациями от твоих профессоров и отсылаешь результаты по всей стране.

В апреле тебе приходит положительный ответ.

Беркли. _Бинго_.

Ты говоришь об этом с Канайей, и оказывается, что она всегда хотела попробовать пожить в Калифорнии, поскольку "в 70-ых это стало модно". Ты не сомневаешься в этом, и у тебя кружится голова от понимания того, что она собирает все свои пожитки и переезжает ради тебя. Ты любишь её ничуть не меньше, чем в тот день, когда открыла ей свои чувства, и твоё измотанное мировоззрение потрясает то, насколько слащавые романтические сказки на самом деле, по всей видимости, могут стать явью.

Твоя мать приезжает на твою выпускную церемонию, в ресторане целый час обнимает тебя и говорит, насколько она тобой гордится, и сразу же радуешься, что нанесла водостойкую тушь из-за нежелательных слёз, порождённых дочерним блаженством. Канайя ей тоже очень нравится, она трясёт её руку добрых пять минут и говорит:

\- Лучше держи мою малышку счастливой, или я тебе задам трёпку! Подмыг-подмыг. 

Канайя воспринимает это всерьёз. Ты не можешь сдержать смеха.

Лето проходит за сбором вещей и обустройством, поиском дешёвой квартиры на Крейглисте, помощи Канайе с составлением резюме, и в августе вы собираете оставшиеся вещи и отправляетесь в дорожное путешествие до Калифорнии. Канайя никогда раньше не бывала в дорожных путешествиях, поэтому ты специально заманиваешь её в каждую злачную ловушку для туристов по пути, что всегда заканчивается примерно так:

\- Канайя, смотри, самый большой в мире орех пекан. О, я просто _обязана_ его увидеть, остановись, или я закачу истерику.  
\- Роуз, нет, тебе ведь даже не нравятся пеканы. Я знаю это, потому что пробовала сделать пирог, и ты весьма неподобающе для леди выплюнула его.  
\- Но я хочу посмотреть своему врагу в глаза. Это Искусство Войны, Канайя, я обязана знать моего врага, если иду на битву с ним.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, но только потому, что ты заставила меня поперхнуться своим комментарием. Ни одна живая душа не должна узнать о том, что делают мои ноздри, когда я смеюсь.  
\- Я буду держать рот закрытым, красавица. Пока не придётся выплёвывать самый большой орех в Техасе, конечно.

Вы переезжаете в небольшую, слегка грязноватую квартиру, которая втрое дороже того, сколько Канайя платила за свою во Флориде. Но она достаточно близко, чтобы ездить до университета на велосипеде, и в хорошем районе, и из неё открывается замечательный вид на залив (если скосить глаза). Канайя находит работу чуть за пределами Сан-Франциско в компании, занимающийся графическим дизайном, с куда более солидной зарплатой, чем в её флоридском стартапе.

Жизнь прекрасна. Жизнь забавна и прекрасна, и когда ты приходишь на первое занятие магистратуры, ты решаешь, что это твоё самое счастливое время с тех пор, как ты была ребёнком и играла в видеоигры со своей мамой.

\- Ты уверена, что ты не богиня удачи и похоти, Канайя? – спрашиваешь ты как-то ночью, лёжа в постели с ней и пробегая пальцами по её ключице. – Потому что мне кажется, что я выиграла в каждой существующей лотерее. А ещё, ты такая сексуальная, господи.

Канайя на минуту задумывается.

\- Нет, богиня удачи совершенно точно мертва. Но я сочту это за комплимент.

Твои пары исследования оказываются куда интереснее, чем ты ожидала, наблюдение за определённым кластером галактик для выявления изменений в температуре и составе. Маленькие открытия накапливаются одно за другим, давая Канайе здоровое сияние и более полные щёчки, которые ты обязательно щиплешь при каждом удобном случае. Каждый день ты ездишь на велосипеде, становясь невероятно подтянутой из-за выбора своего транспорта и количества холмов на твоём пути, и водишь Канайю перспективные ресторанчики после занятий, чтобы выпить вина и поесть еды из многокультурных кухонь. Ты заводишь несколько новых друзей в исследовательской группе, и по пятницам вы вместе напиваетесь и смотрите авангардные фильмы.

Однажды в декабре ты совершаешь открытие.

И не просто какое-то маленькое, не просто с изображения или изменения температуры, это настоящий прорыв. Поздняя ночь, ты сидишь одна и усердно работаешь в лаборатории, и вдруг обнаруживаешь, что часть твоих расчётов не сходится. Ты выполняешь кое-какую космо-детективную работу и обработку данных, чтобы обнаружить, что в последние пару месяцев ты смотрела не на _только_ один кластер галактик. Там есть второй, скрытый, если представить их на двухмерной плоскости, то он расположен прямо "позади" первого, и у тебя есть куча данных для того, чтобы доказать это, равно как и указать, какие планеты и звёзды в нём расположены.

Ты _знаешь_ , что этого никто не видел раньше. Ты _знаешь_ , что ты права. Ты откидываешься назад на своём неудобном офисном стуле, ручка выпадает из твоих пальцев на пол, и трясущейся рукой ты вытаскиваешь телефон и набираешь номер другой девушки из твоей исследовательской группы.

Новый кластер галактик? Новый кластер галактик, для которого ты уже собрала данные? Если это подтвердится, ты _как минимум_ увековечишь своё имя на первой странице сайта грёбаного Беркли. О чём ещё может мечтать девушка? Ты улыбаешься на протяжении всего разговора со своим со-исследователем, и когда она начинает кричать в телефон от радости, ты еле сдерживаешься, чтобы тоже не закричать.

У тебя уходит неделя на то, чтобы набросать статью. Твой научник одобряет её, профессора аплодируют тебе, и тебя выбирают, чтобы произнести речь об открытии перед небольшой группой крупных астрономов. Важный чин из NASA поздравляет тебя после этого, даёт тебе свою визитку, и даже твой невероятный уровень контроля над собой не позволяет тебе сдержать дурацкую ухмылку, которая расплывается по твоему лицу, когда он пожимает тебе руку.

Ты не хочешь говорить Канайе, пока всё это не будет представлено публике, пока статья не будет готова для обзора. Ты хотела удостовериться, что ты права, прежде чем сообщать ей, и хотя она ещё не прошла через множество месяцев процесса научного согласования, ты считаешь, что этого достаточно. Ты печатаешь множество страниц в лаборатории, на титульном листе пишешь "Для моей дорогой Канайи, как и всегда, открытие от меня в твою честь. Счастливого Рождества". И в постыдно неироничном сентиментальном проявлении, которое предупреждает тебя о надвигающейся фазе "Проклятье, я становлюсь своей матерью", ты заворачиваешь её в норвежскую бумагу со свитерным узором.

Ты задаёшься вопросом, насколько большим для неё будет это открытие. Новый кластер галактик – это отнюдь не мелочь в мире астрономии. Ты сможешь открыть для неё новые силы? Ты чувствуешь себя так, словно получаешь уровень в видеоигре, и находишь это забавным. Надо будет рассказать ей эту шутку.

Статья настолько толстая, что ты вынуждена пристегнуть её к своей корзине собственным поясом, и ты стараешься ехать домой на своём велосипеде как можно медленнее, чтобы твой подарок для Канайи не улетел. У тебя ушло целых десять долларов на то, чтобы напечатать это.

Твой путь пересекает одну улицу, с весьма загруженной левоповоротной полосой движения, где водители постоянно торопятся свернуть. Это невероятно глупо, машины постоянно бьются там из-за чьей-нибудь спешки, поэтому тебе приходится быть особенно осторожной, когда ты её пересекаешь. Ты быстро смотришь налево, направо, и начинаешь проходить перекрёсток, когда загораются гендерно-нейтральные сигналы пешеходного перехода.

Ты понимаешь, будучи уже на середине дороги и слыша скрежет колёс об асфальт, что ты забыла посмотреть на водителя, поворачивающего на твою улицу. Скорее всего, он тоже не обращал внимание на то, что кто-то переходит дорогу, слишком сфокусировавшись на том, чтобы протиснуться через узкий участок траффика. А ты была слишком беспокоясь за свою статью, чтобы поднять голову на больший промежуток времени.

"Ох, чёрт", - проносится в твоей голове со скоростью света, когда ты смотришь в фары внедорожника, со скрежетом шин приближающегося к тебе. – "А ведь всё шло _так_ хорошо".

Он невероятно быстро ударяет тебя. Ты чувствуешь, словно каждый твой орган ударяется о стену слева от тебя, пытаясь вырваться в кровавой массой из твоего тела. Это больнее всего на свете, и ты не уверена, кричишь ли ты, или твой мозг решил отключить доступ к твоим голосовым связкам из-за неожиданной травмы.

Чувства отключаются в тот момент, когда тебя бросает в воздух, твой велосипед валится кучей металлолома на тебя, и когда ты ударяешься об асфальт, пролетев изрядное расстояние, тебе даже не нужно быть в сознании, чтобы понимать, что для тебя всё кончено.

У тебя нет времени на то, чтобы грустить, у тебя нет даже времени на то, чтобы события твоей жизни пронеслись перед твоими глазами. Всё, на что у тебя есть время, прежде чем в глазах темнеет, это на то, чтобы попытаться застонать в жалком проявлении того, насколько тебе не нравится, что вселенная бросает тебе этот дерьмовый сюжетный поворот. И, о, ты только посмотри, ещё один сюжетный поворот! У тебя нет возможности застонать, поскольку ты теперь мёртвая куча Роуз, смятая и перепутанная на асфальте.

Ну, блядь.

Это определённо было безвременно.


	7. Кульминация

Канайя рассказывала тебе о существовании бессмертной души, но ты _не совсем_ поверила, не будучи готовой к такому скачку в логике. Тот факт, что ты до сих пор здесь, даже после своей смерти, в "физической" форме, совершенно уму не постижим. Наука, даже в целом, а не отдельно взятая дисциплина, писала бы кипятком, узнав этот небольшой факт о цикле жизни и смерти.

Когда-то давно, вообще-то, ты действительно спросила её о том, что происходит после смерти, чтобы не быть совсем неготовой. Она ответила так:

\- Твой бог-покровитель обычно обустраивает для тебя загробную жизнь, и ты отправишься туда. То, насколько ужасно или хорошо будет в твоей "смерти", зависит полностью от его воли.

Ты всегда задавалась вопросом, что произойдёт с тобой, развивающимся агностиком, после получения этого небольшого знания. По всей видимости, учитывая твоё текущее состояние: ничего. Ничего не происходит. Ты не двигаешься, не способна двигаться или делать хоть что-то. Или, возможно, ты ждёшь, когда Канайя спровадит твою душу, возможно, вселенная по ошибке приняла твои великолепные навыки телесного поклонения и предположила, что это обычное поклонение твоей очаровательной подружке.

Тем не менее, прямо сейчас ты до сих пор на Земле, зависла чуть выше груди своего разбитого тела, недалеко от земли. Твоё зрение чисто и идеально, но ты не чувствуешь "призрачного лица" или "призрачного носа", или каких-либо частей тела вообще. Ты просто _есть_ , и то, что ты _есть_ , раздражающе мало.

Ты можешь, вроде как, с огромным напряжением психических сил, сдвигать своё поле зрения, чтобы наблюдать за миром вокруг, вращать его, словно это камера на стационарной опоре. Ты прекрасно пользуешься этим, наблюдая за тем, как дорогу блокируют, приезжает аварийная машина, твоё менее-ужасное-на-вид-чем-ты-думала тело укладывают в мешок, свидетелей твоего происшествия опрашивают, и, наконец, как вся сцена закругляется, все разъезжаются и расходятся, движение машин возобновляется над твоей "головой".

И, когда ты поднимаешь взгляд в мёртвое ночное небо, днища периодически проезжающих автомобилей и яркие уличные фонари, серьёзность ситуации обрушивается на тебя так быстро и сильно, как и машина несколько часов назад.

Ты мертва. Действительно, действительно, действительно мертва. Ты уже не вернёшься назад.

 _Зараза_.

Твоя мама будет плакать. Твоя мама будет плакать и плакать, и плакать, она приедет из Рино, чтобы сделать для тебя мавзолей, достойный Римских героинь, чтобы неделю подряд обнимать своего другого, старшего ребёнка, после чего исчезнуть за границей и больше никогда не появляться в Соединённых Штатах. Твои друзья из колледжа получат сообщение об этом через Facebook, им будет грустно, что они не смогли прийти на похороны, и всего через несколько дней после этого они двинутся дальше. Джон подумает, что это шутка, посмеётся над твоей смертью, чтобы смириться с ней, после чего попытается скрыть свои слёзы на твоих похоронах. Твои друзья из лаборатории, они будут плакать, они посвятят тебе статью, обнимут профессоров, найдут утешение в исследовании. И Дейв... Ох, Дейв, Дейв, ты даже не хочешь сейчас думать о Дейве.

Проходит около дня, прежде чем Канайя приходит за тобой, целых двадцать четыре часа, во время которых ты наполнена потоком параноидальных мыслей о своём текущем положении, вызванным твоим излишне аналитическим разумом, пытающимся понять, какой будет жизнь без тебя. Это ужасно, встретить собственную смерть, и ты очень рада, что Канайя пришла именно тогда. Поначалу ты думаешь, что она галлюцинация, уличный фонарь светит на её фигуру, потом ты понимаешь, что это просто абсурдная мысль, поскольку галлюцинации полностью зависят от наличия мозга. Которого, когда ты проверяла в последний раз, у тебя теперь нет.

Она пересекает улицу, и ты видишь, как её лодыжки останавливаются перед тобой. Не говоря ни слова, она зачёрпывает тебя в свою ладонь. По всей видимости, ты очень маленькая и круглая, и ты на самом деле чувствуешь жар её ладони на себе, что совершенно сбивает тебя с толку, как это вообще может работать? Она держит тебя близко к своему животу, разворачивается на каблуках, идёт по затемнённому тротуару и садится с тобой в машину.

Она располагает тебя на переднем сидении, что ты находишь совершенно смехотворным, после чего тянется пристегнуть твою бесплотную форму ремнём, прежде чем понимает, насколько это смехотворно. Она замирает и беспомощно смотрит в твоё поле зрения, прежде чем неожиданно и сильно разрыдаться.

\- Ох, Роуз, - всхлипывает она, её голос слабеет. - Что я сделала с тобой?

Больше всего на свете ты хочешь потянуться к ней, убрать слёзы с её щёк, прошептать ей, что всё будет хорошо, даже если ты сама никогда не верила в это.

Её слёзы падают густыми и крупными каплями, пролетая через твою душу тёплыми вспышками чувств.

\- Где мне разместить тебя, Роуз? У меня нет места для тебя! Я не хотела _получить власть_ над твоей душой вот так. Ты не заслуживаешь того, чтобы оставаться тут! Ты заслуживаешь великих карнавалов или бесконечных библиотек, или прекрасного света, или хорошей новой жизни, а я... я не могу дать тебе этого. У меня ничего не осталось.

Она валится на сидение назад и от тебя, и тебе приходится медленно повернуть своё поле зрения, чтобы видеть её. Канайя тяжело лежит на водительском кресле, закрыв глаза от беспомощности, в каждом её тяжёлом вздохе слышно отчаянье. Больше всего ты хочешь позвать её по имени, отпустить какой-нибудь ехидный комментарий, чтобы заставить её улыбнуться, осветить её лучами своей души, что угодно. Ты не хочешь просто смотреть, как она оплакивает твою смерть, зная, что ты рядом.

После многих, многих минут тишины Канайя заводит машину.

Когда она начинает ехать вверх и вниз по узким холмам, она начинает бормотать в своём отчётливом стиле. Она говорит о том, что произошло в день, прошедший с твоей смерти. В её голосе чувствуются слёзы, но ей удаётся не расплакаться, пока она за рулём.

\- Со мной связалась твоя мать несколько часов назад, - говорит она. - Я попыталась позвонить твоему брату, чтобы убедиться, что он не сделает ничего поспешного, но не смогла дозвониться до него. Попробую ещё раз завтра.

Он не снимет трубку, ты это знаешь. Скорее всего, он топит свою скорбь, оставаясь без сна 48 часов подряд и рисуя отвратительное количество ужасных веб-комиксов.

\- Твоя человеческая мать попросила меня принять участие в твоей церемонии погребения, и я намерена сделать это. Ты хотела бы пойти на свои собственные похороны, Роуз? Полагаю, что да.

Конечно же, да, ты хотела бы пойти на свои собственные похороны. Ты росла взбалмошной готической принцессой не просто шутки ради, это величайшая и последняя цель твоей двенадцатилетней тебя. Только подумать, сколько горячих слухов ты узнаешь о самой себе... Может быть, это даже развеселит тебя.

\- Роуз, - продолжает она. - Я не до конца уверена, что мне с тобой делать. Тебе очень скоро станет очень скучно, если уже не стало, и я не уверена, что одного моего присутствия хватит, чтобы удержать твой рассудок. Думаю, разумнее всего с моей стороны попытаться найти моего старого друга, такого же бога, который мог бы создать тело для твоей души. Если, конечно, у него достаточно силы, и если, конечно, он всё ещё жив.

Она раздражённо проводит рукой по волосам, наклонившись вперёд к рулю.

\- Но если его жена не может его найти, его жена, мастер расследования и слежки, как мне это сделать?

Хороший вопрос, и один из тех, на который тебе хотелось бы знать ответ.

Вы пребываете к вашей квартире (или, наверно, теперь квартира принадлежит только Канайе), и она заносит тебя внутрь. Она укладывает тебя на стол, готовит для себя какой-то ужасно дорогой кофе, хотя сейчас три часа утра, и проводит несколько следующих часов, сидя рядом с тобой в тишине. Она не спит и не смыкает глаз, даже когда в окне брезжит синева рассвета. Ты благодарна за молчание рядом с ней, наверно. Куда лучше осознавать важность собственной смерти в компании с любимым человеком.

Поздним утром раздаётся звонок в дверь. Канайя озадачено смотрит на неё, её глаза красные, под глазами набухли мешки, и поднимается, чтобы впустить посетителя, пришедшего к ней. Ты ждёшь несколько минут, к чему, наверно, тебе придётся привыкать, пока Канайя не возвращается с потрёпанным свёртком в руках. Со всей этой чехардой со смертью ты совсем забыла о подарке для своей подружки.

Она не ждёт, когда вернётся к столу. Прямо посреди коридора трясущимися руками она аккуратно разрезает ногтём рождественскую обёртку по краям свёртка и аккуратно стряхивает её. Она позволяет обёрточной бумаге упасть на пол аккуратными прямоугольниками, пока она читает, потрясённая, посвящение, которое ты оставила для неё. Её род приоткрывается, глаза быстро смотрят на тебя, потом снова на бумагу, и она начинает плакать.

Будь ты смертной, ты бы совершенно точно не смогла бы избежать слёз в этот момент. То, как Канайя трагически сгибается пополам, сломило бы и тебя. Ты бы рыдала вместе с ней на этот раз, ты в этом уверена. Ты смотришь, как она тихо всхлипывает, жалко и подавленно, и у тебя ужасное ощущение, что это будет постоянно повторяться на протяжении следующих нескольких недель. Как же, блин, смерть _отстойна_.

Канайя доползает до стола, садится и начинает читать. Ты хочешь подразнить её: "Что, даже спасибо не скажешь? Где же твои манеры? Разве мама тебя так воспитывала?", но, увы, ты остаёшься на своём месте на дерьмовом столе, который вы купили в Икее в прошлом году.

Ты добавила в текст несколько небольших научных отступлений для Канайи, маленьких глупых метафор, которые помогли бы ей представить результат твоего наполненного жаргоном объяснения, но всё равно для неспециалиста понять суть трудновато. В конце концов, ты рассчитывала, что будешь сидеть с ней, показывая всё широкими жестами и приводя преувеличения, чтобы заставлять её смеяться, пока ты постепенно насыщаешь её силой. У неё уходит много времени на то, чтобы разобраться с таким количеством страниц, и ей постоянно приходится перепроверять, перелистывать к приложениями и искать в Google значения разных ключевых слов, но ты наблюдаешь за тем, как на её усталом лице медленно загорается понимание за эти несколько часов.

Когда она захлопывает статью с мягким "бух", ты не можешь не гордиться ей. Её улыбка широка и тоже светится. Она смотрит на тебя прекрасными нефритовыми глазами, искрящимися не только от слёз, и произносит:

\- Господи, целая галактика? Ты определённо была занята, верно? Это очень, очень большое открытие, Роуз. Самое большое, какое я получала за многие столетия. Я чувствую себя великолепно, и я хочу показать тебе мою благодарность. Похоже, я смогу... Ну, скажем, я знаю, что я должна сделать с твоим подарком.

Она поднимается с такой скоростью с икеевского стула, что он улетает на пол, и она не утруждает себя тем, чтобы поднять его. Её печаль как рукой сняло, вместо неё пришла решительность, и ты практически видишь, как её лицо излучает уверенность в себе. И в одно мгновение, в которое у тебя остановилось бы сердце (если бы оно у тебя было), Канайя загорается светом.

Мир погружается в непроглядную тьму за исключением её силуэта, ослепительно белая кожа сияет до боли ярко через коричневый узор пигмента, рога величественно и зловеще поднимаются из её головы, её глаза горят священным зелёным пламенем. Её платье развивается на невидимом ветру, ткань трепещет во тьме, и ты чувствуешь ужас. Серьёзно, после всего, что произошло? Ты любишь её, ты знаешь её, у тебя теперь даже нет крови, которая могла бы стучать в ушах, и тебя теперь невозможно убить, и ты _всё равно_ в ужасе и восторге от твоей подружки-богини.

Она протягивает руку к тебе ухоженную руку с ногтями, сияющими нефритовым, хватает твою душу за самое её ядро. Ты чувствуешь каждый её палец внутри себя, словно она сжимала твои органы. Она тянет назад, и ты растягиваешься, приобретая другую форму, которая больше и выглядит знакомой. Канайя снова тянет, теперь в другом направлении, и ты чувствуешь, как твои лицо, голова и плечи обретают форму, её руки вылепливают твоё тело быстро и без труда. Ты не знала, что Канайя отлично лепит глиняные скульптуры, но тебя это не удивляет. Эта девочка мастерски владеет искусством топиара.

Она отступает на шаг назад от тебя, подняв руки к тебе, и ты замечаешь, что её ладони почернели от сильных ожогов. Пока ты смотришь на неё, моргая своими новыми веками, её повреждённая плоть зарастает пятнами сияющего белого. Ты озадачено протягиваешь к ней руки, и останавливаешься, когда замечаешь, что твои собственные ладони сияют с такой же пронзительной яркостью.

\- Осторожнее, - говорит она. Её голосу вернулась та божественная форма, которую ты слышала несколько лет назад, словно он звучит издалека и отражается эхом в твоих ушах из пространства и времени. - Ты очень горячая.  
\- А то, - шутишь ты, и к твоему удивлению, твой голос звучит так же. Словно он провёл тысячелетия, образуясь на далёкой планете, а потом пролетел через всю вселенную, чтобы выйти из твоих голосовых связок вовремя. - Теперь, прошу, объясни, что ты со мной сделала, красавица.  
\- Пожалуй, ты сама во всё разберёшься, - говорит она и посылает тебе воздушный поцелуй. - Мы скоро увидимся с тобой, если ты позовёшь меня, конечно.  
\- Канайя, это раздражающе туманный ответ, и ты знаешь, что мне такие не нравятся.

Она улыбается.

\- Ты ведь не верила мне, когда я говорила, что отлично умею бросать.  
\- Да ты даже теннисный на три фута не за- _а-а, ни фига себе_...

Канайя прерывает тебя, схватив за запястье, дёрнув к себе, и твоё тело неожиданно решило весить столько же, сколько и пёрышко. Ты улетаешь к ней за спину, словно хлыст, и ты едва успеваешь повернуть голову, чтобы успеть заметить, как она использует полученный рычаг для того, чтобы зашвырнуть тебя в чистое чёрное небо.

Ты кричишь.

Инерция берёт контроль над тем видом желудка, который у тебя есть, когда ты улетаешь невозможно быстро в бесконечную тьму. Ты вертишься во все стороны, не уверенная в том, где ты существуешь, или куда движешься, разве что ты испытываешь какое-то двинутое сочетание свободного падения и полёта вертикально вверх. Держать глаза закрытыми или открытыми не помогает, поскольку всё вокруг всё равно одинаково тёмное, но, по крайней мере, с открытыми глазами ты можешь видеть сияние своих светящихся ладоней и рук, и ног, болтающихся во все стороны, словно у персонажей ужасного комикса Дейва. Он предупреждал тебя о бесконечной тьме, чел, он говорил тебе... нет, стоп, не говорил.

Ты чувствуешь, что замедляешься, судя по заметно снижающемуся желанию стошнить, и прежде чем ты успеваешь опомниться, ты замираешь на месте. Ты поднимаешься на ноги, насколько это возможно не имея земли под ногами, сияя светом, и... эм... наверно, будучи голой. Сейчас ты выглядишь, как довольно бесполая трансформация из Sailor Moon.

Ты ждёшь, пока что-нибудь не случится.

Что-нибудь случается.

Вселенная вылетает из тебя, красное пламя и расцветающий бутон жара вырывается из твоего живота, и тёмный мир освещается прямо у тебя на глазах. Несчётное количество звёзд простирается вокруг тебя во все стороны, каждая точка твоего зрения занята маленькой булавочной головкой света, и ты понимаешь, вздохнув с огромным облегчением, что с тобой происходит.

Канайя действительно развешивает звёзды в небе. Эх ты, скептик.

И, _ох_ , ты могла бы расплакаться. Расплакаться каплями света из своих сияющих глаз. Ты чувствуешь тепло, наблюдая за своим рождением вокруг себя, наблюдая за своим домом, своим ядром, своим прекрасным жёлтым солнцем, обретающим форму вокруг тебя, наблюдая, как миллиард лет сотворения сжимается в один великолепный, промотанный с огромной скоростью момент. И ты удивляешься процессу, удивляешься тому, что человеческая наука на самом деле очень многое правильно поняла, пока ты наблюдаешь за своим сильно ускоренным рождением.

Ты стала _этим_ объектом, и в то же время ты это _ты_. Ты призрак в машине недавно родившегося кусочка пламени и плазмы, жизнь, появившаяся там, где раньше её не было. Космос пролетает через метафору тебя, и ты понимаешь, что, хотя ты привязана к своему новому телу, у тебя при этом есть место для исследования. Это величайшая игра-песочница во вселенной, верно? Величайший телескоп, величайший способ собирать информацию, наблюдать и быть великим светилом, которым ты всегда хотела быть. Ты протягиваешь свои руки к небу, ощущая себя чистой и сильной, целясь прямо в млечный путь.

Всё происходит очень быстро, как тогда, когда ты занимаешь любовью с Канайей, и она переполнена силой: планеты, звёзды, свет, всё это летит мимо тебя в величественном спецэффекте. Ты понимаешь, находясь в этом невероятном фантастическом пейзаже, что в твоём распоряжение в буквальном, _буквальном_ смысле целая вселенная, которую можно рассматривать, неисчислимое количество планет для наблюдения и изучения. И ещё ты понимаешь, почему другие в этой загробной жизни больше никогда не "заглядывают домой". Вообще-то, наверно, они действительно заняты своей бесконечной космической игровой площадкой. 

Есть только одна планета, которую ты хочешь рассматривать прямо сейчас, единственная, ради которой ты не хочешь останавливаться ни перед чем. Остальные могут подождать. Могут подождать ещё и ещё, и ещё, потому что у тебя есть богиня, которую нужно поблагодарить.

Р.Л. заглядывает домой. Поехали.

Ты ракетой посылаешь свой дух в сторону Земли, или, наверно, ракетой посылаешь Землю в сторону своего духа, и у тебя уходит всего несколько секунд пространственного поворота, чтобы нацелить себя на Калифорнию, Сан-Франциско, на вашу маленькую тесную квартиру, и обнять Канайю. Её прекрасное лицо чуть выше твоего, твои голые белые ноги парят над землёй, ты успокаиваешь огонь, падающий с твоей спины.

Она улыбается. Ты тоже.

Ты не сомневаешься, что астрономы будут поражены неожиданным появлением нового космического объекта в далёком, далёком космосе, новое пятнышко света, падающего на землю, и остающееся на месте. В конце концов...

Ты звезда. Это ты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Спасибо вам за чтение! Оставайтесь с нами для следующей части серии Тёмный Мир: "Джон Эгберт и Первородный Грех", которой я жду не дождусь.
> 
> Дополнительные материалы:  
>  [Картинка объявления на Tumblr](http://oxfordroulette.tumblr.com/post/116697146842/rose-lalonde-and-her-untimely-death-is-now)  
>  [Короткая AU к этой AU, в которой _Роуз_ богиня.](http://oxfordroulette.tumblr.com/post/116965916847/kanaya-maryam-and-the-tagged-for-body-horror)


End file.
